Los herederos del Orgullo
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: A Rose no le gustan que le digan que hacer ni mucho menos que pensar para eso tiene cerbro propio, tal vez es hora de darle una leccion a su padre talvez solo tal vez valga la pena estar en Slytherin continuacion de VENGANZAS RW&SM DM
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola**_

_** pues a quienes ya habian leído Venganzas saben mas o menos de que tratara esta historia y los que no los invito a que la lean es muy corta de 3 capitulos asi que no creo que haya mucho problema,**__** se que había prometido subir antes pero la verdad es que no me decidia como ponerle a la historia y aunque no me convence mucho decidi subirlo tal vez en el transcurso le cambie el nombre, la verdad este capitulo me gusta mucho espero que a ustedes tambien, ponerme la piel de Rose es un gran peso en fin los dejo para que lo lean **_

**_Disclaimer:los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JKR _**

* * *

Mi padre siempre con sus prejuicios respecto a las casas ¿qué más le daba si no quedaba en Gryffindor? Y que me tenía que decir que no me casará con un sangre limpia, que el abuelo Arthur jamás me lo perdonaría, pero yo sabía que el que no me lo perdonaría seria el, vamos tengo once años ni siquiera tengo novio, hay mi padre siempre me sacaba de mis casillas pero esta vez no diría nada, en cambio haría mucho que haría si su preciosa Rosie que daba en Ravenclaw o peor aun en Slytherin, yo sabía que con mi mama no tendría problema, a ella le daba lo mismo no me dejaría de querer pero en cambio mi papa pareciera que si no quedaba en Gryffindor tal vez me desheredaría era buen momento para ver si me quería tanto como él decía,

Albus estaba muy nervioso tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin, no me gustaba verlo así débil, temeroso, como odio a la gente que es insegura ganas de golpearle no me faltaban solo por que el Tío Harry estaba cerca de él no lo hacía siempre era lo mismo con Albus siempre metiéndose en problemas por su hermano James y siempre yo ayudándolo a salir de ellos no me molestaba al fin era mi primo el de mi edad, pero es que siempre tenía que hacer las cosas mal no se parecía nada a James a pesar de que es un soberbio y arrogante él era inteligente y siempre a pesar de todo salía de cualquier problema de cualquier situación dificultosa era extraño lo que me pasaba con James, a veces podíamos pasar horas peleándonos discutiendo quien era mejor y a veces podíamos hacer las mas ingeniosas travesuras para Lily y Victtorie "las princesas Weasly" como les dice James, ni Albus ni James ni yo podíamos entender que fueran así tan payasas, sangronas, un desperdicio definitivamente

En ese momento llego Hada con su hermano Aarón, Hada Zabinni mi mejor amiga ella entraba en el mismo curso que yo estaba feliz de ir con ella pensamos que tal vez no la aceptarían en Howarts ya que aun no cumplía los once y se tendría que esperar para entrar con Aarón y con Hugo mi hermano menor , pero tenerla ahí iba a ser genial ella saludo efusivamente al niño rubio que anteriormente mi papa me había ordenado ganarle en todo al parecer ese era Scorpius Malfoy el mejor amigo hombre de Hada espere a que terminara de saludar a su amigo mientras que yo platicaba con Aarón me saludo como siempre con sus formalismos besando mi mano

-señorita Weasley un placer volver a verla

-señor Zabinni igualmente es un placer aunque usted tiene todo mi permiso de llamarme por mi nombre ya que lo conozco desde el primer día que nació

-tú también tienes mi permiso para llamarme por mi nombre Rose

Aarón era un niño muy educado y refinado se parecía muchísimo al Tío Blaise aunque siempre la tía Pansy decía que su hijo era mil veces más guapo, los Parkinson no es que fueran parte de mi familia pero mi madre quería a mi tía Pansy como su hermana me atrevería a decir que incluso la quiere más que a tía Ginny, hay venia mi tía Pansy de seguro me iba a regañar por no haberla saludado primero

-y tu Rose no piensas saludar a tu tía favorita

Lo dijo demasiado fuerte para que lo escuchara tía Ginny creo que ellas nunca se han llevado muy bien, yo quería a mi Tía Ginny y mucho pero la verdad es que mi tía Pansy era otra cosa la adoraba era muy linda conmigo y siempre que podía me secuestraba de las clases personales que me daba mi madre, mi mama solo le permitía a mi tía Pansy hacer ese tipo de cosas y mal educarme llevándome de shopping por horas con Hada mientras mi madre se quedaba al cuidado de Aarón y de Hugo

-claro que no tía

Le di un beso en su mejilla mientras me susurraba

-lista para entrar a Slytherin?, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer pensar fijamente que quieres estar ahí y ahí te mandara

En eso mi mama hablo

-Pansy deja de mal aconsejar a Rose

-no la estoy mal aconsejando, aparte estoy segura que se quedara en Slytherin es toda un serpiente, no en balde trabaje tantos años con ella

-si- suspiro resignada mi madre- eso me pasa por haber dejado que influyeras tanto en la educación de mi hija

Yo solo sonreí como mi tía me había enseñado esa sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia, mientras mi madre nos veía con cara de quererse reír y dijo

-Si Ron se entera de todo lo que le has aconsejado a Rose nos matara

-no le tengo miedo a tu esposo Hermione

En eso llego Hada y me miro de pies a cabeza yo hice lo mismo y ella dijo primero

-Weasley

-Zabinni

Y después nos estábamos abrazando no la había visto en mucho tiempo se había ido de vacaciones a Italia con la familia de su papa, después dirigió su vista hacia su mama y le dijo

-Madre mi Tío Draco dijo que cada día me ponía más fea verdad que no es cierto!, yo creo que la edad hace que ya no vea bien

Mi mama se sobresalto e inmediato le respondió a Hada, mi tía volteo a ver a mi madre y empezó a reír

-Cariño te recuerdo que somos de la edad quieres decir que nosotras también estamos viejas?

-no tía por supuesto que no tu estas bellísima como siempre y mi madre igual, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del tío Draco

-Hada como si no conocieras a tu Tío Draco ya vez como es de bromista lo que te quiso decir es que cada día te pones más linda, mira ahí viene con Scorpius sirve que se lo presentas a Rose

El señor Malfoy venía junto a su copia en miniatura hacia donde estábamos las cuatro mi madre se puso tensa pero lo supo disimular ¿Por qué se pondría así?

-Pansy

-Draco, Scorpius cariño que guapo te estás poniendo

El que respondía al nombre de Scorpius se sonrojo sin dejar de poner una sonrisa de lado, mientras que el señor Malfoy miraba a mi madre y le decía

-Granger

-Malfoy

-ella es Rose supongo

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y me tendió su mano para tomar la mía y que me la besara y me dijo

-Draco Malfoy es un gusto conocerla, debo agregar que tiene un nombre hermoso me sonroje y mi mamá le dijo

-si un hermoso nombre igual que Scorpius tienes buen gusto Malfoy para escoger nombres

-sí lo mismo digo Granger, mira el es mi hijo

-Scorpius Malfoy, señora Granger, a sus ordenes

Le beso la mano a mi madre

-mucho gusto Scorpius aunque Granger es mi apellido de soltera ahora soy Weasly

Scorpius hizo lo mismo conmigo y yo también me presente

-Rose Weasley mucho gusto

Tía Pansy miraba la escena con mucha gracia y riéndose como si fuera lo más divertido que estuviera presenciando yo, Hada y Scorpius la mirábamos con cara de escepticismo mientras que mi madre y el señor Malfoy la miraban iracundos y el señor Malfoy le dijo

-Basta Parkinson

-hay Malfoy es que jajaja, jajaja

-Ya Pansy por favor ve como te ven los niños les estas causando miedo

-ya, ya lo siento pero es que.. Ok, ok ya me tranquilizo pero les aseguro que si estuviera Blaise presente estaría igual que yo, mira esta conteniendo a Ronald para que no venga aquí

-no es posible que Weasley siga pensando que te hare daño-dijo el señor Malfoy refiriéndose a mi mama

Ella no contesto solo miraba al tío Blaise conversando con mi padre, ni yo ni Scorpius ni Hada entendimos a lo que se referían

-O es que ya le contaste Granger?

Mi mama perdió el color en ese momento para recuperarlo y ponerse roja de ira si el señor Malfoy apreciaba su vida debía de escapar de ahí ahora mismo, Hada y yo automáticamente nos hicimos para atrás, Hada solo jalo a Scorpius hacia donde estábamos nosotras y tía Pansy fue a ponerse a lado de nosotros mientras que el señor Malfoy sonreía de lado mientras que miraba a mi madre divertido, creo que eso hizo que estallara la bomba

-repite lo que dijiste Malfoy- dijo mi madre

-Que si ya le contaste a Weasley lo de…

-cállate Malfoy

-tú a mi no me callas Granger

-o es que tu ya le contaste a Greengrass, ahh tal como lo había previsto a ninguno de los dos nos conviene hablar Draco así que mejor hay que dejar el tema por la paz

Mi tía Pansy los miraba anonadada mientras le pedía ayuda con la mirada al tío Blaise que de inmediato dejo de charlar con mi papa para venir hacia nosotros el señor Malfoy estaba más tranquilo después de que Mama pronuncio su nombre y no su apellido

-Vamos Draco no vas a ¿dar un espectáculo verdad?, y menos delante de los niños, hay Hermione superen sus traumas por favor ya están grandecitos,, ya no son los adolecentes que se peleaban cada que se veían – dijo el tío Blaise

-El empezó Blaise- dijo mi mama como niña chiquita cuando le echa la culpa a su hermano

-yo solo pregunte que si Weasley sabía y ella ya la conoces se puso toda histérica

-Vamos Draco acepta que te encanta hacer enojar a Hermione y que tu Hermione siempre le sigues el juego, sean chicos buenos y pídanse una disculpa

-Un Malfoy nunca pide perdón- dijo el señor Malfoy

Al parecer eso hizo enojar más a mi madre por que dijo

-si y que mas, así ya recuerdo , un Malfoy nunca se enamora, a un Malfoy jamás lo callan, un Malfoy siempre tendrá la razón, un Malfoy no tiene sentimientos…

-No sigas Granger

* * *

_**bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya agradado no se olviden de dejar reviews quiero saber sus opiniones **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**byee**_


	2. anden 9 34 parte II

_**hola!!**_

_**pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo en donde esta la segunda parte de su estancia en el anden 9 y 3/4 espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron un review o un alerta me hiceiron muy feliz bueno ya las dejo para que leean **_

* * *

El tío Blaise volvió a tomar la palabra diciendo

-No empiecen otra vez por favor vamos Draco Y Hermione no están difícil que se pidan una disculpa ¿qué les están enseñando a sus hijos? luego que no les sorprenda

-Está bien Blaise, Lo siento Draco no volveré a seguirte el juego ¿ok?-dijo mi mama

entre divertida y resignada nunca había escuchado ese tono con ella era raro como paso del enojo a la diversión cuando mama se enoja, se enoja y no hay mas

-Yo también lo siento Hermione aunque no prometo que no te volveré hacer enojar ¿ok?- le dijo imitando la voz de mi mama

Mi mama se puso a reír y lo mismo hizo el señor Malfoy Scorpius y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que se veía que él tampoco entendía el comportamiento de su padre, por otro lado ver a mi mama sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto era lindo yo daría todo por verla así siempre, después el tío Blaise dejo el papel de padre de esos 2 se puso a reír también con mi Tía Pansy, decidimos alejarnos de ellos ¿Quién entendía a los adultos?, mientras fuimos hacia donde se encontraba Aarón, Hugo y Lily, Aarón estaba platicando con Lily, el le hablaba de usted y mi prima se reía de su galantería y a la vez se ponía nerviosa mientras que el tío Harry miraba la escena con un poco de enojo, Mientras Hada le presentaba a Scorpius a Hugo al poco rato ya estaban discutiendo acerca de quién ganaría la copa de quiditch este año, Scorpius decía que los Halcones de Falmouth le ganarían a los Chudley, pero los que definitivamente ganarían este año según él sería el equipo Puddlemere United no pude estar más en desacuerdo con el las Arpías estaban jugando mil veces mejor que el Puddlemere y se lo tuve que decir

-lo siento Scorpius pero las Arpías han jugado muchísimo mejor y han ganado más veces que el Puddlemere

-Claro que no Rose las Arpías juegan como niñas

-oh se te olvida que son puras brujas las que juegan obvio que juegan como niñas son niñas! Aparte hay mujeres que juagamos mejor incluso que los hombres

-ella tiene razón-dijo Lily- mi madre juega con las Arpías, Rose juega muchísimo mejor que Albus y que James, seguro que en cuanto entre a Howarts la ficharan en primer año como a mi papa

-Pues eso hay que verlo-dijo con superioridad e incredulidad

-te lo demostrare Malfoy- dije ya enojada

-Tal vez seas buena pero no como yo Weasley

-Prepárate para tu decepción Malfoy

-Tan mal estará tu actuación Weasley

-No peor que la tuya

-ya no sigan-dijo Hada

Mientras que los papas de Hada y el señor Malfoy junto con mí mama venían hacia nosotros

-de verdad Scorpius, Rose es muy buena en el quiditch y Rose, Scorpius es tan bueno como tu

-que está pasando aquí – pregunto mi mama su sonrisa ya se le había esfumado me había metido en un problema

-Nada Madre solo que le estoy diciendo a Malfoy lo buena que soy en el quiditch- y le sonreí a mi madre poniendo cara de niña buena

Mi madre solo abrió los ojos más para entrecerrarlos después tratando de examinar cada uno de mis gestos y si mal no intuía estaba claramente leyéndome la mente, odiaba no haber perfeccionado mi oclumancia, parecía que mi madre ya sabía todo de la conversación y me asusto ver una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, no era raro verlas en la cara de mi tía Pansy pero en ella eso si que era muy raro

-Solo espero que te escojan para el equipo de tu casa Rose

-Por supuesto madre- dije muy segura de mi misma

El señor Malfoy me sonrió y dijo

-Esta niña Granger me cae bien es toda una serpiente me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado

-te olvidas de que todo este tiempo ha estado bajo la influencia de Pansy ¿qué esperabas?

-No se tal vez una mini leona como tú, después de todo eres la madre ¿no?

Otra vez mi madre empezaba con sus cambios de humor que me daban miedo

-jajaja obviamente Malfoy, o me vas a decir que Scorpius no se parece a ti, bueno claro está que al parecer Scorpius es un niño encantador y educado al parecer Astoria ha hecho un buen trabajo

El señor Malfoy y Malfoy, si ya era Malfoy y no Scorpius se miraron entre si y empezaron a reírse mientras que el Malfoy menor le decía a mi madre

-Lamento decirle que mi padre ha contribuido más a mi educación que mi madre señora Weasley

El señor Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando escucho el "señora Weasley" pero de inmediato compuso su expresión a una de orgullo, el reloj empezaba a acercarse más a la hora de mi partida y ya faltaba muy poco para las once, al parecer los adultos voltearon a ver el reloj y cada uno empezó a dar recomendaciones a sus hijos mi papa fue hasta donde estaba yo y mi madre, sentí un nudo en mi garganta extrañaría a mis papas y a Hugo en fin a toda mi familia, mi madre empezaba a llorar odiaba verla así estaba a punto de ir por el señor Malfoy para que la hiciera reír como unos minutos antes, quería llorar yo también pero si lloraba lo único que conseguiría es que ella llorara mas tuve que hacerme la fuerte y decirle que todo iba a estar bien

-Madre voy a estar bien

-si lo sé pero aun así te voy a extrañar Rosie

-te mandare cartas muy seguido no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente madre

-eso espero Rose

Con mi padre fue más fácil, el solo me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me iba a extrañar y que le escribiera seguido, lo mismo fue con Hugo él solo me abrazo y me dijo que el también quería un excusado como el que le había prometido James a Lily yo solo asentí y le dije que haría lo posible pero aun así no prometía nada, después me empecé a despedir de todos me costó mucho trabajo despedirme de mi tía Pansy se le veían lo ojos cristalinos después de haberse despedido de Hada y ese tipo de reacciones nunca se veían en ella así que cuando llegue a sus brazos ya no pude contenerme más y se me resbalaron un par de lagrimas mientras que ella me decía

-no llores Rose, ¿qué va a pensar la gente de ti cariño?

-ok no llorare pero ¿cuidaras a mi madre verdad?

-por su puesto

-promete que no dejaras que se ponga triste ni nada por el estilo

-lo prometo, pero tu prométeme que harás todo lo posible por quedar en Slytherin-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-lo prometo

-anda vete que después no encontraran lugares en el tren, y no te olvides de escribirme eh!!

-nos vemos tía

James y Albus ya habían subido al tren Malfoy, Hada y yo íbamos juntos esperando encontrar asientos desocupados y sumamente nerviosos por todo lo que nos esperaba

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no se aun pero estoy pensando en seguir con la historia de Venganzas para que Draco y Hermione cuenten lo que opinan a lo largo de la historia y sepan sus reaciones, me gustaria oir sus opiniones al respecto, espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye **_


	3. El sombrero selecionador

* * *

_**hi!! **_

_**Se que tenia años sin actualizar pero no mas no me salia la inspiracion con esta historia, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus review y alertas me hacen muy feliz!! bueno los dejo por ahora**_

* * *

Malfoy, Hada y yo entramos, si alguno estaba nervioso nadie lo noto, ninguno iba a dejar que sus emociones salieran a flote, abrimos un compartimiento y nos sentamos ahí los tres, Hada nos platicaba sobre sus vaciones en Italia y nos hizo prometerle que el próximo verano iríamos con ella que les hablo a sus abuelos tanto de nosotros que nos quiere conocer, el enojo entre Malfoy y yo no duro mucho creo que era porque estábamos siendo presas de los nervios y al ver todos esos hermosos paisajes que íbamos recorriendo hicieron que nos olvidáramos de nuestra pelea, paso el tiempo se nos fue volando yo quiera ir a buscar a James y Albus, Albus me preocupaba demasiado que estuviera con James no era muy bueno sabia que James aprovecharía el momento para atormentarlo mas con lo de las casas queria ir a buscarlo pero tal vez seria bueno que empezara a valerse por si mismo. Bajamos del expreso y Hagrid nos llamaba para que todos los del primer año y en cuanto me vio me dijo

-Rosalie pero mira como has crecido cada dia te pones mas linda

Le sonrei y le conteste

-Gracias Hagrid y por favor no me digas Rosalie, mis padres solo me llaman asi cuando se enojan conmigo prefiero Rose, mira ellos son Hada Zabinni y Scorpius Malfoy

Los dos muy educadamente le tendieron la mano a Hagrid para que los saludase, Hagrid les dedico una calida sonrisa e inmediatamente me pregunto

-y Albus?

-Esta con James

-Oh espero que James se este portando bien y traiga a su hermano aqui seria una lastima que se perdiera de este hermoso paseo

Ninguno se habia dado cuenta de los hermoso que estaba, habia unas barcas que estaban ahi para llegar del otro lado del lago en cuanto nos subimos y todos los niños estuvieron reunido salimos, afortuandamente solo ibamos en la barca Malfoy, Hada y yo, el castillo era imposiblemente hermoso y las luces les daban un aspecto muy romatico, Hada al igual que yo y que Scorpius estaba maravillada y solo pudo decir

-Por las barbas de Merlin es tan hermoso y romantico, Rose imaginate dar un paseo por aqui con un chico guapisimo a tu lado

Trate de imaginarmelo pero antes de que pudiera imaginar la escena Malfoy le dijo a Hada

-No tienes por que imaginartelo Hada estas a lado de uno

-Bueno Scorp, pero tu no cuentas estaras muy lindo y todo lo que tu quieras pero eres como mi primo o mi hermano

Scorpius hizo caso omiso al comentario de Hada y comento

-Es mil veces mejor de lo que me habia contado mi padre

-Mi madre dice que desde las mazmorras en la sala comun de Slytherin se ven las criaturas que habitan en el lago, no puedo esperar a verlas

-Claro si te quedas en Slytherin- dijo Malfoy seguramente para hacer enojar a Hada

-TODOS los Zabinni y los Parkinson han estado en Slytherin y yo sere tambien de la misma casa o tu te verias en otra casa que no fuera esa Scorp?

-Por supuesto que no Hada, el Abuelo Lucius me desheredaria, y tu Weasley seguiras la tradicion de tu familia?

-Pues todos los Weasley a exepcion de mi Prima Victorie que quedo en Revanclew han estado en Gryffindor y mi madre tambien aunque no se yo creo que tambien rompere la tradicion como mi prima

-Y a que casa crees que te manden?- pregunto Malfoy

-no lo se tal vez Revanclew

- o a Slytherin- agrego Hada

-Por cierto este año tambien entra tu primo Allan no? entrara a Hogwarts o ira a Drumstrang con Vincent

-No me lo recuerdes quieres? ya bastante voy a tener con soportarlo estos siete años aqui y luego el imbecil de Vincent tambien viene a Howgarts este año

-por que se cambio no le encantaba Drumstrang? y tu Tio Alexander estaba mas que dispuesto a que su heredero fuera tambien a Drumstrang

-Mi tio Vincent decidio que Drumstrang no era para su hijo y por eso lo cambian y Mi tia Drusilla no queria a su bebe lejos de ella, lo puedes creer mi vida seria perfecta aqui pero con la llegada de esos dos ...

-Mafloy como puedes hablar asi de tu familia

-Eso lo dices por que no los conoces...

-Lo siento Weasley pero mis primos tenlo por seguro no son como los tuyos ellos me odian bueno por lo menos Crabbe y Allan no esta muy lejos de hacerlo, pero aun asi el sentimiento es bien correspondido, pero en fin me alegra que por lo menos mi unico tio de parte de la familia de mi Padre este en Hogwarts: Sirius

-Y por que te odian? Sirius es tu tio?

-Por ser guapo-contesto con naturalidad- el primo de mi abuela Narcisa es Sirius Black el padre de Sirius JR

-No creo que te odien por eso Malfoy, eso lo explica

-Claro que no Rose, por lo menos Allan no puede odiarlo por eso, aunque Vicent tampoco es feo se parece mas a tu tia Daphne que a tu tio Vicent

-Al parecer a Hada le gustaria emparentar conmigo

-Claro que no Malfoy, Allan es un buen chico aunque esta muy consentido pero vamos quien de nosotros no? aun asi no es mi tipo

-Bueno no arruinemos mas la noche hablando de mis primos mejor cuentame de los tuyos Weasley

-Bueno mi Prima Victorie es su ultimo año en Hogwarts y esta feliz por que la escogieron para ser premio anual de su casa, sus hermana Dominique estudia en Beuxbatons y mi primo Louis va en quinto, los hijos de mi tio Bill Lucy van en sexto mientras que Molly va en quinto juno con Louis, los gemelos Fred and Roxanne van en cuarto, James entrara a Tercero, Albus y yo a primero y Hugo y Lily entraran el proximo año

-Te falto mencionar a Ted y a Lorcan, Lysander y a Sirius

-Bueno ellos no son primos consanguineos son como tu y Aaron, Ted va en Gryffindor y esta en su ultimo año igual que Victorie que por cierto son novios y Lorcan y Lysander que son hijos de mi Tia Luna y mi Tio Rolf van en tercero en Revanclew y bueno Sirius Alphard es hijo del Tio Sirius que va junto con James a tercero, pero supongo que de el sabras cierto?

- Cierto, Tienes una familia Grande Weasley

-si, y no se que tan bueno sea aveces no puedes hacer mucho ya que los otros ya lo hicieron y mas cuando tienes en tu familia heroes nacionales, jugadores de quiditch profesionales, grandes inventores de bromas, premios anuales, perfectos de casa en fin no hay mucho en donde sobresalir por que como te decia ya lo han hecho los demas

-Yo creo que tu sobresales Rose, cualquiera que te viera no pensaria que eres una Weasley

-Lo dices por mi cabello?

-En parte, tu andar, tu forma de comportarte, tu cabello, tu inteligencia, eres diferente y sobresales no cualquiera aprende a leer a los tres años Rose

solo le sonrei, sabia que Hada me lo decia para que dejara de preocuparme por eso, no queria ser una mas de todos los Weasley quiero ser diferente, tal vez por eso estoy tan empeñada a no quedarme en Gryffindor, admire el paisaje que habia frente a mis ojos sin preocuparme mas por lo que venia mas adelante, al llegar el primero que bajo fue Malfoy y muy caballerosamente nos ayudo a Hada y a mi, unas puertas estaban a nuestro paso, los demas estudiantes iban bajando y se acomodaban, se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver a una mujer con aspecto soñador, la conocia muy bien era mi Tia luna, me dedico una sonrisa como saludo y dijo

-Bienvenidos a Howgarts en un momento pasaremos al gran comedor para la seleccion de sus casas, como ya sabran en cuanto el sombrero les indique a que casa pertenecen iran a sentarse a su mesa correspondiente, pero antes necesito que se acomoden por apellidos empezaremos alfabeticamente, si lo se es aburrido pero son ordenes de la directora

Empezo a nombrar uno por uno para que formaramos una fila a mi me tocaba estar hasta atras afortunadamente solo estaba una persona atras de mi y despues seguia Hada, abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y empezamos a caminar a mitad del pasillo, me sentia observada, pero aun asi sabia que mi cara reflejaba una serenidad que no poseia, todos mis primos y mis no primos que eran como mis primos me miraban y me daban muestras de apoyo, logre observar a Albus y el pobre estaba mas palido que Malfoy en cualquier momento a ese niño le daria un ataque de panico,vi la mesa de los profesores y pude ver a la directora Minerva Macgonagall, la conocia por que mi madre la invitaba seguido a la casa a tomar el te, mi madre veia a la que fue su maestra de transformaciones como ejemplo a seguir y le tenia un gran respeto, despues pude ver al tio Neville que sin importarle el que diran saludo a Albus de lejos agitando su mano, tambien se encontraba Severus Snape, mi padre no le tenia mucha estima pero mi madre por su trabajo habia tenido que recurrir al profesor de pociones, recuerdo perfectamente una vez que mi madre me trajo aqui a Hogwarts a ver al profesor Snape harian una pocion juntos, pero un patronus del Tio Harry avisandole que Hugo estaba en San mungo hizo que mi madre se fuera de ahi dejandome sola con el profesor, no se le veia muy contento de haberse quedado como mi niñero pero aun asi ese dia me cuido y no solo eso me dio una clase de pociones explicandome los conocimientos mas basicos que habia que tener sobre ellas, de ahi surgio mi amor por la materia y no podia estar mas que agradecida con el profesor, volvi a ir un par de veces mas y dejo que le ayudara a el y a mi madre a poner los ingredientes mi mama estaba muy asombrada por el comportamiento del profesor y yo no podia esperar para entrar a Hogwarts para que me diera clase.

Iban avanzando los alumnos ya habia tres en hufflepuff uno en Gryffindor y tambien uno en Revanclew, depues le toco el turno al que yo suponia que era el primo de Malfoy ya que anunciaron su nombre

-Vicent Crabbe

ni siquiera habia tocado su cabeza grito

-Slytherin!!

despues pasa otros dos que quedaron en Gryffindor, despues llamaron a

-Allan Greengrass

era un niño de pelo negro, largo, chino y con los ojos azules , ese era el otro primo de Malfoy, no culparia a Hada si queria emparentar con malfoy el niño se veia que era lindo, el sombrero se tardo un segundo cuando grito

-Slytherin!!

Pobre Malfoy que sus dos primos hayan quedado en Slytherin no le iba hacer ninguna gracia, siguieron pasando niños hasta que le toco el turno a Malfoy

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

y como era de esperarse el sombrero grito

-Slytherin!!

el se dirigio hacia la mesa de las serpientes y le toco sentarse enfrente de sus primos se le veia enojado y ni siquiera los saludo, despues le toco el turno a Albus el sombrero tardo varios minutos en gritar

-Gryffindor!!

vi como todos mis primos incluso Victorie se paraba de su mesa para felicitar a Albus, senti un nudo en la garganta, por una parte no queria entrar a Gryffindor pero por otra sentia que si no lo hacia y quedaba en slytherin mis primos me iban a odiar como lo hacian con todos los miembros de esa casa, parecio que Hada leyo mis pensamientos y me dijo

-Si se enojan ellos se lo pierden que te acepten tal cual eres!!

Por eso Hada era mi mejor amiga podia exisir una mejor amiga que ella? yo lo dudaba

Pasaron y pasaron alumnos hasta que pronunciaron mi nombre

Rosalie Weasley

era mi turno me sente correctamente y espera que mi tia Luna me pusiera el sombrero y este empezo a hablar

-Otra Weasley, que decision mas dificil donde te pondre? mmm asi que la idea de ser una leona no te convence verdad? de todas formas no pensaba mandarte para alla tienes la sangre muy fria para esa casa, muy inteligente, eres ambiciosa y muy lista , en esta casa podras sobresalir

-Slytherin!!

me fui hacia la mesa que me correspondia no sabia si estar feliz o triste me sente junto a Malfoy y me sonrio no supe por que pero de pronto comence a tener calor, eche un vistazo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y pude ver como todos mis primos estaban con la boca abierta sabia que tal vez no esperaban que quedara en Gryffindor por que lo mas seguro era que fuera a Revanclaw pero no en Slytherin ya me podia ver en el arbol familiar como lo que le hicieron al tio Sirius por quedar en Gryffindor y fugarse una mancha negra que borrara cualquier signo de que en los Weasley hubo una Slytherin, de pronto el primo de Malfoy que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Allan se presento

-Hola yo soy Allan Greengrass y tu eres Rosalie Weasley verdad? es un placer conocerte

-Igualmente- le conteste

-el es mi primo Vicent Crabbe va a entrar a segundo viene de Drumstrang

-Es un gusto Weasley, al parecer ya conoces a Malfoy cierto?

yo asenti con la cabeza, Malfoy al escuchar su nombre lo miro fijamente y le dijo

-Se te ofrece algo Crabbe

-No por ahora

despues se escucho el nombre de Hada

-Hada Zabinni

y al segundo el sombrero grito

-Slytherin

antes de que se acercara a la mesa Crabbe le dijo a Malfoy

-Es tu amiga no? esa niña es muy bonita Malfoy

-Ni se te ocurra acercartele Crabbe

Hada se sento a lado de mi y Malfoy y yo le sonreimos despues saludo a los que teniamos enfrente

-Allan, Vincent

-Es bueno verte Hada- dijo Crabbe

-Si hace mucho que no te veiamos

-Sali de viaje a visitar a mis abuelos, esta bien que no me hayan visto por que de ahora en adelante me veran muy seguido que se hartaran de verme

-No lo creo- dijo Crabbe

-Ya conocen a Mi amiga Rose

-Si en eso estabamos- dijo Allan

-Seguramente se llevaran bien

-Eso creo

* * *

_**Como veran dejare vivos a Snape y a Sirius, a mi parecer ninguno debio haber muerto, amo a los dos!! asi que por eso estaran incluidos, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa ya saben dejen un review, se los agradecere inmensamente**_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	4. Pelea con Potter

**_hi!!_**

**_he vuelto con un capitulo mas espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!_**

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente aunque los constantes comentarios de Crabbe y Malfoy, no hacían más tensar el ambiente, por otro lado Allan se reservaba sus opiniones ante los comentarios de sus primos y prefería hablar de cualquier otro tema conmigo y con Hada, a pesar de eso y que por lo regular me venía importando un Knut lo que pensaran de mi no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de mis primos y en la de los demás Slytherins, nunca en toda la historia del apellido Weasley alguien había caído en la casa de los serpientes, estaba segura que tía Pansy estaría orgullosa, pero no podía decir lo mismo que mi padre, un prefecto de mi casa nos hablo para que lo siguiéramos, poco a poco nos fuimos levantando de la mesa y nos incorporamos hacía uno de los pasillos, Malfoy seguía discutiendo con su primo mientras que Allan, empezaba a hablar con un chico muy lindo, voltee a ver a Hada esperando que me dijera quien era y ella solo me dijo Ryan Pucey, no necesite que me dijera nada mas, había oído hablar tanto de él, era el eterno rival de James así como Christian Higgs era de Sirius, se odiaban a muerte, bueno eso era lo que mi primo y Sirius decían, voltee buscando a Higgs y lo encontré charlando animadamente con una pelirroja que se veía uno años mayor que él, sabía por qué se odiaban ambos eran muy lindos y sin duda podrían hacerles la competencia a James y a Sirius, aunque yo dudaba que fueran tan traviesos cono ese par de pronto como si los hubiera invocado aparecieron frente a mí y a Hada

-Primita veo que has quedado con las serpientes, es una lástima no sé si podrás obtener mi perdón

Ahh odiaba James, ¿tenía que hacerme esa escenita justo cuando estaba toda mi casa?

-No necesito tu perdón James y si me haces el favor desaparécete de mi vista

Todos se había quedado sorprendidos al parecer nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a James Potter, Pucey me miraba divertidamente

-Bueno tal vez te podamos perdonar Sirius y yo si no haces pruebas de quiditch para tu casa primita

-Hey a mi no me metas James, tu sabes Rose que mi amor por ti es y siempre será incondicional

Esperaba no estar roja eso sería muy vergonzoso le iba a responder a James cuando Pucey hablo

- Tienes miedo Potter que si tu prima quede en el equipo te ganemos, ¿tan buena es?, bueno creo que si se quedo en Slytherin es de esperarse

-Ni con Weasley nos ganaran, yo solo lo decía por qué no me gustaría lastimar a alguien de mi familia, no creo que a mi tío Ron le haga gracia ver a Rosie en la enfermería, Rose no es tan buena

En la cara de Sirius estaba una mueca de descontento él, tanto como Hada y yo sabíamos que mentía descaradamente, ahora toda la atención ya estaba en nosotros, hasta el prefecto se había detenido a observarnos

-No creo que venga más veces que las que tío Harry ha venido a ver como estabas, aunque me sorprende que digas que no soy buena en el quiditch, sobre todo cuando en ningún partido me has ganado James, pero sabes que basta de palabrerías por qué no mejor lo vuelves a comprobar por ti mismo en el próximo partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor

-Veo que has decidido Weasley de qué lado estarás, aunque dudo que puedas jugar este año

-Que rápido te olvidas de mi, sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo así que espero que el año pasado hayas disfrutado la copa, por que desde este año la podrás ver en el despacho de Snape que pasen linda noche, Potter Sirius

Sirius me mando un beso con la mano, ese niño me ponía muy nerviosa de verdad trate que no se me notara, en ese momento se acercaron a nosotras Higgs y Pucey

-Weasley, aun no nos han presentado, yo soy Ryan Pucey, y él es Christian Higgs, somos los cazadores del equipo, este año se fueron el otro cazador y el buscador hay esos puestos disponibles, deberías hacer la prueba, no creo que Snape tenga algún inconveniente con que entres al equipo

-Si estaré al pendiente

-Nos vemos Weasley –dijeron los dos

Después escuche una voz tras de mi era la de Malfoy

-Creo que me equivoque, al parecer Hada no es la que quiere emparentar conmigo sino otra

-No sé a qué te refieres Malfoy

-No te hagas Rose, seguro Scorp lo dice por dice por Sirius

Oh no Malfoy se había dado cuenta

-Sirius es siempre así, lo deberías de conocer después de todo es tu tío ¿no?, es un conquistador empedernido

-oh si créeme que lo conozco, pero vamos Weasley, Sirius siempre está del lado de tu primo y ahora no sé como que estaba entre la espada y la pared

-Acéptalo Rose, el hecho de que Black guste de ti no quiere decir que tu de él o sí?

-Ustedes dos son insoportables, y tu Hada sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gusta Sirius Black JR

-ok, ok no te enojes Rose mejor pongamos atención que darán la contraseña

Acabábamos de llegar y había una estatua que según las platicas de mi tía Pansy era la del Barón Sanguinario de pronto la voz del prefecto se escucho

-No volveré a repetir la contraseña y el que la diga o se la repita a otro un hechizo caerá sobre los dos, esta se cambia cada semana así que procuren estar atentos _virdis_

Después todos entramos a la sala común, era cierto que estaba fría, pero nada que no se pudiera soportar, sobre todo por que las chimeneas estaban apagadas, sus paredes estaban llenos de espadas y escudos que estaba segura que pertenecía a las familias sangre pura, la luz era verdosa ya que sus lámparas eran de color verde había dos corredores en medio de esos dos se encontraba una gran chimenea y arriba de la chimenea estaba el retrato de un hombre con aspecto duro y estricto, suponía yo que era Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de la casa todos empezaban a sentarse en los sillones otros se quedaban parados platicando, pero todos los de nuevo ingreso no podíamos hacer otra cosa que observar todo con gran interés en eso entro el profesor Snape jefe de la casa, todos se pusieron de píe y dejaron de hacer ruido y el empezó a hablar

-Buenas noches señores y señoritas, han tenido el honor de pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, como mucho ya sabrán, soy el jefe de esta casa, espero que no deshonren con sus tonterías su casa y se consigan puntos, mañana se pondrá el horario de cada año y las actividades así como los horarios de entrenamiento y los días de pruebas para los que tengan la intención de entrar al equipo de quiditch señorita Montage haga el favor de conducir a sus compañeras a sus respectivos dormitorios y usted señor Flint a sus compañeros, que pasen una buena noche

El Profesor Snape salió de la sala mientras Hada se despedía de Scorpius diciéndole que nos esperara para ir juntos al desayuno, Hada y yo entrabamos por uno de los corredores estaban oscuros pero conforme pasábamos se iban prendiendo antorchas y apagando las que dejamos atrás bajamos 5 pisos y el frio se hacía más presente, Montage se separo e hizo la primera parada y dejo a dos niñas y después se volteo hacia otras cuatro más que quedábamos y nos dijo

-Como verán nuestra casa es la mejor uno de nuestros privilegios es que las habitaciones son muy grandes y solo la compartes con una persona y a veces ni siquiera eso, claro eso depende de tu desarrollo académico y tus influencias

Seguimos el camino en silencio y dejaron a las otras dos, agradecíamos que Hada y yo que nos tocara compartir la misma habitación, llegamos y Montage añadio

-Por cierto si quieren pasar la noche sin sentirse observadas les recomendaría que hicieran este hechizo _oscuro _

Al entrar las luces se prendieron y vimos que por ventanas teníamos una hermosa vista al lago negro donde se veían todo tipo de criaturas marinas era un poco tenebroso pero no por eso menos hermoso Hada intento con el hechizo y se veía como si estuviera lloviendo

-se pone según tu estado de clima favorito o el que prefieras en ese momento que pase

Nos dejo solas y pudimos ver todo nuestro equipaje, sentía que estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento vendría Hugo a despertarme, Hada y yo nos cambiamos en silencio

-Buenas noches Rose

-Buenas noches Hada

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviws ¿que les parecio la pelea con James? **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	5. Cartas

* * *

_**hi!!**_

_**Actualize mas rápido de lo que esperaba, espero que les agrade el capitulo por cierto dentro de unos minutos mas actualizare tambien la historia de Venganzas para los que quieran ver las reacciones de Hermione, Ron, Draco y Pansy, muchas grtacias por sus reviews y alertas me hacen muy feliz **_

* * *

No es que hubiera dormido precisamente bien, y hubiese querido que fuera así, era mi primera noche en Hogwarts y si así había pasado esta no quería pensar cómo serían las demás, toda la noche tuve pesadillas, una a una relacionadas con los miembros de mi familia que mostraban su inconformidad y desprecio por mí, incluso había soñado que mi padre no me quería mas como su hija y me regalaba a la tía Pansy pasando a ser yo una Zabinni, tenía que contarle a mis padres pero la reacción que pudiera tener mi papa no me daba muchos ánimos de hacerlo, salí de mi cama y me fui directo a asearme cuando me dispuse a sacar mi uniforme pude ver el escudo de Slytherin y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sentirme orgullosa, gracias a eso había tomado fuerzas para escribirle la carta a mis padres y por su puesto a Tía Pansy , voltee a ver a Hada y ella dormía plácidamente, no la despertaría aun faltaba mucho para bajar a desayunar , y me alegraba que una de las dos hubiera disfrutado su primera noche en el colegio, saque la tinta y el pergamino, en la visita a Hosgmeade había escogido un montón de tintas de colores, creo que era el momento para estrenar la verde a lo mejor mi papa se podría ir haciendo una idea en cuanto viera su nombre y el de mi mama, empecé a escribir antes que se me fueran las ganas

_Queridos Mama y Papa (bueno Hugo también):_

_Bueno antes que decirles a que casa he sido seleccionada que seguramente es lo que más les interesa saber bueno por lo menos a papa, (mama no dejes que papa se salte esta parte para irse al final ¿sí?)Como iba diciendo, todo esto ha sido increíble el paseo por los botes para llegar a Hogwarts ha sido bellísimo, las luces del castillo todo ha parecido como un sueño, aunque debo de decir que para que el viaje fuera más que perfecto Malfoy debió de haber ido en otro bote, es tan arrogante el niño que .. Bueno para que gastar estas valiosas letras escribiendo de cosas sin importancia, la selección fue un poco pesada ya saben fui de las ultimas viendo pasar a casi todos los alumnos hasta que me llamaron y bueno antes de retrasar el momento en el que papa de el grito en el cielo quiero decirte papa que espero que esto no cambie nada ¿sí? Yo te quiero mucho papi y no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo yo no escogí simplemente me mandaron allí, en fin ahí va estoy en Slytherin, Hugo cierra la boca que mojaras la carta aparte mama luego no va a tener la prueba para enseñárselas a la familia, mama se que tal vez te habrás hecho a la idea, por fin podrás decir que no somos tan parecidas como el mundo dice después de todo tu eres una leona y yo ahora soy una serpiente, Papa no se que mas decirte aparte de lo ya escrito líneas atrás bueno sin más les dejo _

_Los quiere_

_RW _

_Pd: Mama podrías encargarle al tío George un par de bromas, como sabrás ahora por ser una serpiente me tengo que cuidar de James y que mejor que pagarle con el mismo galeón si hubieras visto ayer la escenita que me monto…. _

Me había costado escribir esa carta, esperaba que por lo menos Papa no viniera a hacerle una escena a la directora y exigir que me cambiaran inmediatamente, estaba segura que preferiría que me mandaran a Hufflepuff antes de esto suspire y me dedique mejor a escribir la siguiente carta

_Querida tía Pansy:_

_Tengo el enorme gusto de anunciarte que tu ahijada y sobrina favorita (no tienes otra o ¿sí?) ha sido seleccionada para Slytherin, no creo que te cause mucha impresión como lo hará con mi Padre, al fin y al cabo era algo de esperarse como dijo Hada mmm bueno lamentablemente Hada no ha contado con la misma suerte que yo y ha sido mandada a Gryffindor (jajaja broma tía no te enojes si ser serpiente lo lleva en las venas) mm espero que no te hayas enojado, nos toco compartir el cuarto es genial no te imaginas, bueno si estuviste 7años de tu vida aquí no, tenía razón todo es hermoso y estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a tu casa y a la del tío Blaise (a que ahora me querrá mas que Hugo o ¿no?) en fin tía espero que estemos en contacto y prepárate para la furia de mi papa, sé que no le tienes miedo pero irte un rato de shopping me tranquilizara mas_

_Saludos al tío Blaise y a Aarón _

_Con cariño _

_RW_

Había terminado de escribir la carta y quería mandarlas pronto, me pue mi túnica no sin antes despertar a Hada

-Hada despiértate

-todavía es muy temprano

-No ya no lo es

-ok ya me levanto y tú qué haces ya cambiada

-no pude dormir, regreso a por ti al rato iré a la lechuzeria a mandar un par de cartas ok?

-Si claro, te vas con cuidado aun no conoces el castillo

-Ahh por cierto

Se me había olvidado decirle a Hada sobre el mapa que me había dado en las vacaciones Sirius, según él lo habían hecho su papa y el abuelo de Albus y sus amigos y esta era una copia para que no me perdiera según él, le había dicho a Sirius si podía duplicarlo para darle una a Hada y me había dicho que no tenía inconveniente si solo era ella, pronto hice un hechizo duplicador que mi madre me había enseñado y se lo tendí a Hada

-y este pergamino que

-es el mapa de los merodeadores

-de los que?

-merodeadores

-mm larga historia que luego te contare, esto te servirá para no perderte

-pero si no tiene nada

-se activa diciendo juro _solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

Pronto vimos como se parecían letras y pisadas y vimos que estaba marcada cada una de las partes del castillo

-guau y quien te lo dio

-Sirius

- a ese niño de verdad le gustas

-Hada

-ok ya me callo

-y cuando termines debes de decir _travesura realizada_, Hada debes prometerme que nadie mas sabrá de esto es un secreto se lo prometí a Sirius

-Ok no diré nada

Salí de la habitación y de la sala común abrí cuidadosamente el pergamino y empecé a ver unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia el gran comedor donde decía Scorpius Malfoy, al parecer no era la única que había madrugado, aun no se veían muchos nombres con las pisadas cuando casi llegaba a la lechuzeria pude ver que el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba en la lechuzeria guarde rápidamente el pergamino antes de llegar ahí, él le estaba poniendo una carta en la pata a una lechuza gris, podría decir que plateada era muy linda, pronto Malfoy se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dijo

-Madrugaste Weasley

-algo así tu tampoco pudiste dormir verdad Malfoy

-ni me recuerdes Weasley, seguramente te toco compartir la habitación con Hada pero yo tuve que compartirla al menos este año con Crabbe y Greengrass

Quise reírme de él pero mejor me aguantaba y le conteste

-pues si me ha tocado compartirla con Hada, pero velo por el lado amable Malfoy así podrás fortalecer los lazos con tu familia

-No creo que tú estarías muy feliz si te tocara compartir tu habitación con James Potter

-Eso independientemente que sería imposible dado que somos una chica y un chico no sería tan malo, más vale tener al enemigo cerca, bueno ahora que me considera como uno, conozco lo suficiente a mi primo como para saber que intentaría de todas las formas posibles hacerme salir de mis casillas, y mira creo que en tu caso puedes sentirte satisfecho que por lo menos no te harán nada mientras estés en el mismo cuarto que ellos

-que dices?? Tendrán más oportunidades

-si claro pero si te hicieran algo a los primeros que culparían seria a ellos y considero que tus primos si tienen un poco de inteligencia no lo harán

Escogí una lechuza café y la mía que era negra para que mandara una a mi tía y otra a mis papas aunque sentía la mirada de Malfoy en mi ¿Qué esperaba para marcharse?

-Si Malfoy se te ofrece algo más

-Nada Weasley pero no soy tan desconsiderado para dejar a una mujer sola que camine sola a estas horas de la mañana y más si es de mi casa

No supe bien que sentí en ese momento Malfoy logro descolocarme su acto de caballerosidad completamente, tal vez después de todo no era tan malo como pensaba, me apure lo mas que pude no quería hacer esperar a Malfoy, caminamos casi en silencio y cuando íbamos cruzando la biblioteca apareció James y Sirius

quise esconderme conocía a James lo suficiente para saber que el hecho que me hubiera quedado en Slytherin hubiera sido nada comparado con caminar a lado de Malfoy ahora si me podía dar por ser repudiada en mi familia se encargaría de contárselo a todo el mundo

-Weasley que haces con este

-a ¿quién dijiste este?

-por supuesto que a ti no veo otro o tú ves a otro Sirius

-creo que es mi culpa James no he hecho las presentaciones convenientes, en fin nunca es tarde Scorpius Malfoy mi sobrino y James Potter mi mejor amigo, Rose que mejor forma de empezar mi día que estar ante tu bella presencia

Me ponía de nervios Sirius

-Buenos días Sirius

-Y tu Scorp se puede saber que haces con Rose-soltó enojado Sirius

Lo que me faltaba una escena de celos!!!

-¿celoso Sirius? , Hey tranquilo, es mi compañera y me la encontré en la lechuzeria, es mas deberías de agradecerme que no deje que se regresara sola

-Pude regresar sola sin que me pasara nada, de todas formas agradezco tu intención Malfoy, me voy

No tenía intentos de seguir con esos tres

-Adiós Rose, espero poder verte en el desayuno-grito Sirius

Voltee, y pude ver como James rodaba los ojos y lo arrastraba con él mientras que Malfoy reía de lo lindo

-Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso Malfoy

-que Sirius se comporta como un idiota cuando esta frente de ti, que diría la tía Walburga de su nieto jajajajaja, la familia Black ha perdido a Sirius Black Jr

Me aleje apresuradamente de ahí quería llegar pronto a la sala común odiaba a Malfoy, el me alcanzo y me dijo

-No te enojes Weasley, no sabes todo lo que yo hubiera dado por haber visto así a Sirius, el todo un Casanova al parecer ya encontró con quien podría darle sentido a la palabra fidelidad

-Podrías callarte Malfoy

Se cayó no me contesto cuando entrabamos a la sala común me dijo

-aunque debes de aceptar que suena mejo Rosalie Black que Rosalie Weasley

-Malfoy!!

-Hey tranquila, no te perdonare si me dejas sin mejor amigo Rose

-el empezó Hada

-no sé quien haya empezado ni me importa así que hagan el favor de controlarse, ten baje tus cosas y tu Malfoy ve por las tuyas quiero desayunar tranquilamente y sin contratiempos

Malfoy fue hasta su cuarto y bajo casi inmediatamente, los tres caminamos en silencio afortunadamente Malfoy y yo habíamos recordado como ir hasta allá que no tuve necesidad de ver el mapa y llegamos, aun el salón no se llenaba pero podía ver que ya por lo menos todos mis primos ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas, Victtorie ya se empezaba a levantar de la mesa y fue directamente a mi dirección vi que varios muchachos de los años mas grandes la veían muy poco decorosamente yo estaba asombrada que viniera hacia mi

-Hey Rose no pongas esa cara- me dijo

-No pongo ninguna cara Vic

Rodo los ojos y me dijo

-no importa en qué casa estés Rose, ni lo que los demás piensen, se que te debes sentir un poco desencajada respecto a la familia pero se acostumbraran ya vez yo, se que la próxima Weasley que sea premio anual serás tú, no dejes que los comentarios de James te afecten ¿sí?

-Gracias Vic

-De nada Rose nos vemos

Agradecía las palabras de mi prima mayor, pronto llegaron Allan y Vicent y el ultimo no contuvo sus comentarios

-y esa belleza que se acaba de ir quién es?

-es mi prima

-Guau es muy guapa, se parecen mucho tu y ella-dijo Allan

Allan enrojeció al parecer no quiso decirlo en voz alta, agradecía no ser la única, Vicent empezaba a tomar el sentido de lo que había dicho Allan esperaba que no lo dijera en voz alta, me levante de la mesa y avise

-Me voy no quiero llegar tarde a Pociones

Hada se paro y lo mismo hizo Malfoy sabía que preferiría venir con nosotros que con su primo, los amenace con la mirada cualquier comentario y conocerían a Rosalie Weasley

* * *

_**En lo personal quiero hacer las pases con Victorie Weasley, y esta es mi reconcilación con ella jijiji, ahh que les parece Sirius Jr, yo no se pero a mi me encanta, espero que les haya gustado y como dije anteriormente subire la parte de Venganzas, espero sus reviews ansiosamente **_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	6. La Rosa

_**Holaaa!!**_

_**He vuelto, este capitulo en lo personal me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, les recomiendo a las que no hayan leído Venganzas que lo hagan para que puedan entenderle mejoor, muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas en fin chicas les dejo para que leean **_

* * *

Estaba muy enojada, mi primer día no estaba siendo precisamente el mejor, Hada y Malfoy venían de tras de mi susurrando cosas a mis espaldas, Hada no tenía la culpa, no me pelearía con ella aunque la idea de sacar mi enojo con Malfoy era de lo mas tentadora me aguante, no quería discutir con Hada, ni mucho menos ponerla entre la espada y la pared, cuando llegamos vi que la aula está vacía y estaban todos los calderos, al entrar una oleada de emoción me embargo, me encantaban las pociones y no podía esperar a que empezara la clase escogí la primera mesa que estaba más cerca de la del profesor y de pronto vi a Malfoy del otro lado de la misma mesa voltee buscando a Hada al parecer Malfoy también noto que no estaba ahí y la vimos parada en la puerta

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces ahí parada?- pregunte

-¿Estás bien Hada?, estas pálida

-Oh no, no me siento nada bien, ¿están locos? ¿Por qué habría de sentarme hasta el frente?

No era un secreto que Hada le tenía miedo a el profesor Snape, no es que él se haya portado mal con ella alguna vez, sino que aun recordaba todas las platicas que Teddy y con ayuda de mi Papa y los gemelos hablaban de él, como un exmortifago, aun no entendía bien el termino de Mortifago pero sabía que era algo muy relacionado con las artes oscuras y el tal Voldemort

-Por que es el mejor lugar para tomar clase- soltamos al unisonó Malfoy y yo

-Sí, lo dirán ustedes que son unos sabelotodo de primera pero yo tengo una reputación que tener

-es eso o ¿por quien nos va a dar la clase?, vamos Hada no todos los mortifagos fueron malos, esta mi padre el tuyo nuestros abuelos aunque de ellos lo puedo dudar pero aun así se reivindicaron en el momento y ahora tratan de ser buenas personas, aparte tú crees que si de verdad fuera malo lo dejarían seguir dando clases después de tantos años

-Malfoy tiene razón Hada, aparte yo conozco su historia mi madre me la conto e independientemente de que es de lo más romántica y linda, se que el profesor a parte de todo lo que puedan decir y su pasado tiene un gran corazón y fue una parte muy importante para que ganaran la guerra

-Exacto, no te preocupes, aparte si el intentara hacer algo lo cual estoy completamente seguro de que no hará nada yo te protegería de cualquier cosa

-Hay Scorpius ¿de verdad harías eso por mi?

-Claro, eres como mi hermana mi mejor amiga aparte que le prometí al tío Blaise que te cuidaría de cualquier cosa, a parte jamás dejaría a una bella dama en peligro, incluso aunque fuera Weasley- dijo bromeando

Malfoy a veces podía dejar de parecer un niño arrogante y soberbio por uno lindo y caballeroso, me atreví a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, supe que él sabía que yo también estaba bromeando

-Scorpius sonaste muy Gryffindor ¿sabes?, gracias creo que me sentare con ustedes

-Por supuesto que te sentaras con nosotros, o tú ¿crees que la tía Weasley y yo no sentamos juntos por gusto?

-¿la tía Weasley?- pregunte

-Cállate Malfoy y no me digas así

Volvíamos a lo de emparentar

-¿Por qué si es verdad? al paso que vas te convertirás en mi tía, te lo había dicho ayer, te mueres por emparentar conmigo Weasley

-de ¿qué me estoy perdiendo?-pregunto Hada

-De nada, aunque más bien Malfoy creo que los que quieren emparentar conmigo es tu familia

-¿lo dices por Allan?- pregunto Hada

-Vamos Weasley no eres de mis personas favoritas pero eso es una cosa y otra que desee que formes parte de mi familia con Greengrass, creo que no te mereces tal castigo

No iba a decir nada más me apresure a sacar mis cosas que necesitaría para la clase, el salón se iba llenando poco a poco y pude ver a Albus que estaba inseguro si venir a saludarme o no venía junto con una hermosa niña de pelo castaño largo y lacio, de ojos color miel y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, busque la mirada de Albus y me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, me alegraba que él no tuviera esos complejos como James, de pronto llego el profesor Snape imponiendo y dejando a todos en silencio su capa se ondeaba y verla resultaba hipnótico, se dirigió hasta su mes y empezó a tomar lista empezando con los de Gryffindor, la niña que venía a lado de Albus se llamaba Valerie Straton, parecía inteligente, eso era bueno al menos Albus tendría alguien con quien hablar de algo más que quiditch y conste que a mí me encanta el quiditch, en cuanto termino con los Gryffindor fue con nosotros, cuando paso por Malfoy dijo

-Señor Malfoy, su padre es excelente en las pociones espero que usted tenga el mismo talento

-Por supuesto profesor él se ha encargado personalmente de enseñarme unas cuantas cosas básicas y también el padrino de mi padre lo ha hecho es un excelente maestro

-Ya lo creo señor Malfoy

Volvió con la lista y me menciono

-Señorita Weasley, si es la mitad de inteligente que su madre podría decir que tendremos a dos grandes maestros de este arte en el futuro, espero que aun recuerde los conocimientos elementales

-Si Profesor recuerdo todo a la perfección

-Zabinni

-presente profesor

-los quiero a ustedes tres en mi despacho a la seis-

Nos señalo a Hada a Malfoy y a mí y los tres asentimos en silencio

El maestro hacía preguntas de muchas pociones muy conocidas y no era nada sorprendente que los de Gryffindor apenas dijeran algo equivoco en cambio Malfoy y yo nos estábamos luciendo, el profesor le preguntaba algo a algún Gryffindor que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba y como no contestaban bien, nos daba la palabra a Malfoy o a mí, la única que pudo responder correctamente fue Straton, Hada la vio y al parecer no le cayó nada bien y nos pregunto

-¿Quién es ella?

-No se-contesto Malfoy

-Se llama Valerie Straton

-eso ya lo sé, Scorpius ¿Por qué no me suena su apellido?

- tal vez por que no es de nuestro circulo

-Entonces no tiene importancia

A veces Hada podía llegar a ser una persona muy ¿elitista? Si eso era, pero aun así cuando la conocías y formabas parte de su "circulo" era la mejor amiga que podías tener, el profesor dejo muchos deberes, demasiados Hada quería llorar nunca en su vida le habían dejado tanta tarea, yo no me espantaba mi madre era peor con eso de los deberes estaba acostumbrada, la siguiente clase fue encantamientos con Ravenclaw la profesora Romy era muy buena aunque eso no le quitaba lo exigente ya que nos había dejado mucha tarea aunque no tanta como Snape en cuanto salimos de la aula de encantamientos Pucey y Higgs nos interceptaron

-Mañana a las 5 de la tarde son las pruebas de quiditch, espero verlos a ustedes dos-dijo señalándonos a Malfoy y a mi- acabamos de tener clase con Snape y he pedido permiso para que ustedes dos puedan jugar, Malfoy estas dentro del equipo te he visto jugar y lo haces bien, aunque por requisito iras a las pruebas y tú Weasley espero que de verdad juegues bien no saben el trabajo que me costo que Snape diera el permiso

-No te arrepentirás Pucey

-eso espero

Se fueron tal como llegaron estaba muy emocionada si no fuera por que estaba en pleno pasillo lleno de gente me hubiera puesto a gritar como loca, voltee a ver a Malfoy y sonrío, él también estaba contento, pero lo supo disimular muy bien

-Felicidades chicos, ya verán como harán papilla a los de Gryffindor y James vendrá rogando tu perdón Rose

-Creo que eso es irse a los extremos aunque soñar no cuesta nada

Fuimos hasta el gran comedor seguía muy contenta por la noticia tendría que decirle a mi madre que me comprara una nueva escoba acababa de salir una edición especial de las Arpías y me la merecía seguramente mama no pondría pero alguno, es mas hasta podría asegurar que a mi padre se le bajaría el enojo con la noticia después de todo sería la primer Weasley que la fichaban para jugar en primer año, la comida era deliciosa ya habíamos terminado de comer cuando un hermoso halcón negro se poso a lado de mi

-¿Ares traes algo para mí?- pregunto Malfoy al Halcón mientras trataba de quitarle los dos paquetes de las garras pero el halcón no se lo permitía solo le permitió tomar una carta

-¿Por qué Ares no deja que agarres el otro paquete?

-no lo se

El halcón era hermoso me permití acariciarlo y a pesar de su naturaleza se dejo

-¿de quién es esta hermosura?

-es de mi padre- contesto

-a lo mejor el paquete es para Hada y por eso no deja que tu se lo quitas

-podría ser

Hada trato de quitarle el paquete pero tampoco se lo permitió y entonces Hada de pronto dijo

-se paró a lado de ti, seguramente es para ti ¿Por qué no tratas Rose?

-¿para mí?

-Si Weasley prueba nada perdemos

No me costó nada de trabajo y se lo pude quitar y enseguida se fue volando ¿Por qué el señor Malfoy me mandaría algo a mí? Apenas el día de ayer me había conocido, vi como Malfoy y Hada me miraban expectantes abrí el paquete envuelto en forma de regalo con los colores de Slytherin y había una caja negra junto con una carta, guarde la carta y abrí la caja y pude ver una hermosa rosa plateada en forma de dije que colgaba en una hermosa y fina cadena también platada; en donde se encontraban los pétalos había una R y una M o era una W no sabía ya que la letra era medio curva y se podía interpretar de las dos letras, estaban en relieve y en cuanto apreté más de lo debido las letras se abrió la rosa y pude ver como se formaban unas letras y decía _"no preguntes el por qué y solo acéptalo"_ cerré la rosa antes de que me preguntaran que era lo que había de pronto escuche la voz incrédula de Malfoy

-no lo puedo creer te dio la Rosa

-¿a qué te refieres Scorpius?

-La rosa, es probablemente una de las cosas que más valora mi padre le perteneció a su Abuela Rosalie Malfoy, es una de las joyas más importantes de la familia y por supuesto su valor es incalculable, cuando mi bisabuela murió se la dejo a mi padre, hay un montón de cosas que se dicen de la Rosa, han pasado por muchas generaciones en la familia solo las personas que llevan el nombre Rosalie la pueden abrir aunque siempre pense que solo era con las mujeres Malfoy

-tal vez por qué Rose esta en Slytherin lo pueda hacer

Estaba anonadada era increíblemente bella la Rosa no podía aceptar semejante regalo y menos cuando era una reliquia familiar

-No puedo aceptarla, ahora mismo se la mandare de regreso a tu padre agradeciéndole el detalle

-No lo hagas, si mi Padre te lo dio es por algo, seguro en esa carta te explica la razón así que ni se te ocurra regresarlo

-pero…

-de verdad Rosalie no lo hagas, a mi Padre le has caído bien seguro te lo mando de regalo por haber quedado en Slytherin aparte no creo que tenga una hija y se lo pueda regalar a ella

Rosalie, nunca mi nombre me había gustado pero ahora la forma y el tono en que Scorpius me lo decía no me parecía tan malo como antes no como me lo decía mi madre o mi padre cuando me regañaban, definitivamente me gustaba como sonaba

-Hada ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la biblioteca? Tengo que ir por un par de libros para hacer la tarea de Snape

-Claro y ¿Rose?

-Ella estoy segura que sabe llegar a la sala común

Le agradecía a Malfoy que me diera tiempo y espacio para poder llegar a mi habitación e ir a leer la carta que tanto me intrigaba

-Claro yo iré por un par de pergaminos y los alcanzare ¿ok?

Hada y Malfoy salieron del Gran comedor y yo me fui hasta la sala común guardando cuidadosamente la rosa, al llegar estaba vacía la sala y estuve a punto de quedarme ahí pero me decidí mejor a ir a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue me tire sobre mi cama y abrí la carta cuidadosamente, tenía el olor un poco impregnado a mente olía como a Scorpius solo que un poco más sutil olía él, sin distraerme más empecé a leer

_Rosalie:_

_Sé que te sorprenderá mucho esta carta y sobretodo la Rosa, antes de que pienses si quiera en regresármela me gustaría que leyeras la historia de este hermoso collar, hace muchos años tantos que se han perdido la cuenta una hermosa veela que se llamaba Rosalie en honor a las rosas se encontró con un grupo de duendes que tenían la misión de tomar uno de los hermosos cabellos de alguna veela para poder hacer la famosa diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Rosalie que estaba ya harta de vivir una vida sin motivo y no sabía qué hacer y menos en esos tiempos difíciles en donde la lucha de los magos con las criaturas mágicas estaban en su máximo esplendor, ya que ella estaba enamorada de un mago, ella al no querer traicionar a los suyos ni a su amor, les dio lo que quería, ya que si alguien le quitaba algún cabello a una veela esta moriría, al ver los duendes que Rosalie les ofrecía su cabello, los duendes en agradecimiento hicieron la Rosa para ella grabando así unos trazos a los que ahora se puede ver claramente la RM, y ese no solo fue su regalo ya que la Rosa tiene la magia que cada vez que necesitaras algún consejo o palabras de aliento la Rosa te diría las palabras exactas, Rosalie no murió y cuando llego el momento de enfrentar a los suyos abrió la rosa, dicen que hablo con los de su especie explicándoles que se había enamorado de un mago, su "familia" la entendió y la dejo marcharse con Hyperón Malfoy mi tatarata abuelo, lo demás es historia pero la leyenda cuenta que cada Rosalie que muere deja un pedazo de su sabiduría para ayudar a la siguiente, dejando a la siguiente Rosalie la Rosa, ha pasado por mi familia por muchísimos años te preguntaras por que te la doy y te lo responderé, hay veces que uno necesita que lo guíen y que lo ayuden a tomar decisiones sabias para que con el tiempo no puedan arrepentirse de las acciones que han tomado y sobre todo si el orgullo es tan parte de ti como el escudo que portas ahora, felicidades por entrar a Slytherin y no lo olvides no dejes que el orgullo te ciegue pide consejos cuando tengas que hacerlo, hazle frente a las personas que quieres cuando sea necesario, no dejes que sus ideales sean los tuyos y sobretodo siéntete orgullosa de lo que eres por que eso te hace única y te hará brillar por siempre_

_D.M._

Estaba impresionada la historia de la Rosa era muy hermosa y romántica, era incalculable el regalo que me había dado el señor Malfoy y las palabras que me había escrito estaban llenas de sentido, era como si de verdad me conociera, era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho y todo lo que me ayudaría tendría que encontrar una forma de agradecérselo tal vez mi madre podría ayudarme guarde la carta cuidadosamente entre mis cosas más preciadas trataría de que cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas permanecieran en mi memoria por siempre me puse la Rosa y salí a buscar a Scorpius y a Hada

* * *

_**Ahh yo ame a Draco en este capitulo ustedes no?? probablemente en el proximo capitulo actaulizare tambien Venganzas ¿les gustaria saber lo que piensa Hermione sobre el regalo que Draco le hizo a su hija? en fin si diaganmelo, espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besitoos**_

_**bye**_


	7. De Padres y escobas

**_Hola!!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, pero había estado ocupadisisima con la Uni, ahora que ya salí de vacaciones ando poniendome al corriente con los fics, espero poder subir pronto la proxima viñeta de Venganzas, Espero que les guste el cap, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos _**

**_Disclaimer: Scorpius en realidad es mi hijo perdido, por eso Astoria no lo quiere, todo lo demas es de JK _**

* * *

El día había estado muy movido, veníamos regresando del despacho del Profesor Snape que nos había llamado para decirnos a Scorpius y a mí que esperaba mucho de nosotros en las pruebas de quiditch y también nos dijo que ayudáramos a Hada ya que sus conocimientos en pociones eran muy pobres, palabras de él, nosotros aceptamos, todos teníamos hambre y no veíamos la hora de llegar al gran comedor, cuando pasábamos por los pasillos podía ver que los de las demás casas nos miraban mal, no era lógico, no nos habíamos metidos con ellos, así que no tendrían por qué tener ese tipo de actitudes, creo que Malfoy también lo noto y cuando unos Hufflepuf iban pasando nos miraron mal y Malfoy los miro peor, Hada tampoco no tenía mejor cara, los vi esperando que me explicaran el por qué lo hacían y Scorpius respondió.

-Nadie quiere a los Slytherins, pense que lo sabías

-Sí pero no tenían que hacer mala cara

-ellos empezaron, tú los viste-dijo Hada

-Rosalie nunca ha tenido que pasar por nada así, recuerda que sus padres son los héroes, no los malos de la historia-dijo Scorpius

-pero sus papas son buenos mi madre me lo ha dicho sus padres ayudaron a que ganaran la guerra

Yo sabía que mis padres eran héroes y todo eso crecí con eso aunque para mí siempre fueron mama y papa y tío Harry, mis otros tíos postizos habían sido mortifagos y eran geniales, y se me hacia una injusticia que los catalogaran como eso y no como personas que habían hecho esas cosas por motivos muy fuertes

-Pero ellos no toman en cuanto eso si no nuestro apellido, y lo que hicieron antes a Hada, a mí y a todos los hijos de ex-mortifagos nos ven como posibles magos tenebrosos

-Es horrible

-tal vez, solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres, a veces es bueno que la gente te respete por lo que conlleva tu apellido aunque no seas ni capaz de matar una mosca-bueno eso dice tío Draco

- Mi padre tiene razón, el dice que muchas veces aunque uno quiera hacer las cosas por la buena, salen mejor por las malas, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte por que esto apenas empieza-dijo Scorpius

Llegamos al comedor y comimos delicioso, Malfoy y Crabbe sobre quien había heredado el talento en transformaciones de su abuelo Arturus Greengrass, hombres siempre compitiendo en todo, Allan, no entro en su conversación y se puso entre Hada y yo y nos dijo

-Yo soy el que herede el talento a mi abuelo

Una charola donde había pan la convirtió en una gran pitón, eso era magia muy avanzada que solo se veía hasta en cuarto o quinto año la directora casi se cae de su silla al ver como se transformaba la charola en una hermosa pitón, todos los de Slytherin aplaudimos, Hada la acaricio y le dijo lo bella que era, yo también la acaricie su piel se sentía tan suave, la serpiente viajaba por toda la mesa, y varios la acariciaban Malfoy y Crabbe se quedaron observando a la serpiente, había gente de las demás casas que estaban arriba de la mesa y gritando una de ellas era mi prima Victtorie se veía tan ridícula si esta preciosura no le iba a hacer ningún daño, el profesor Snape llego a poner orden la iba a desaparecer cuando un tal Uckhart le dijo que no la quedáramos como mascota de la casa todos asentimos, y el profesor dijo que eso dependía del equipo de quiditch en el primer partido, mientras tanto en la guardaría en las mazmorras, ahora más que nunca teníamos motivos para ganar, poco a poco la sala común se vació cuando íbamos de camino logre a ver a Sirius platicando con una niña de segundo de Gryffindor, fui hasta él para darle gracias por el mapa que me había servido mucho

El me vio venir y dejo a la niña hablando sola y se acerco a mí, yo le reclame por esa falta de cortesía

-Sirius no la hubieras dejado sola, se enojara contigo

-¿estás celosa Rose? Pero si ya te he dicho que solo tengo ojos para ti

-Claro que no Sirius, no seas pesado, yo solo te quería dar las gracias por el mapa me ha servido mucho

-Me da gusto Rose, es un placer haberte brindado un poco de ayuda, por cierto me entere que te ya te han dado permiso para jugar en tu equipo felicidades, James se pondrá furioso cuando lo sepa, el no logro que lo dejaran jugar en primer año

-Gracias Sirius, pues allá él, nos vemos luego, te cuidas

-oh no, no dejare que vayas sola hasta allá yo te acompaño

-Gracias

Fuimos caminando hasta las mazmorras pero nos entretuvimos un rato mas, Sirius me contaba de su primer año en Hogwarts cuando llegamos a la entrada vimos a Malfoy, que en cuanto me vio me dijo

-A ti te estaba esperando, Hada preocupada y tu paseando con Sirius y luego dices que no…

-Bájale Scorp pareces su papa

-¿Bájale? Tú no conoces a Hada esta alteradísima, iba a salir a buscarla, con decirte que Higgs y Terence están buscándola por todo el colegio

-¿y ellos por que la buscan?-dijo enojado

-¿Por qué será? Pues por qué Rosalie ya es parte del equipo de quiditch, aparte ellos eran los únicos que estaban en la sala, y créeme de salirte a quedarte ahí con los gritos de Hada es mil veces mejor salirte

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, voy a entrar a ver a Hada, nos vemos Sirius

Malfoy y yo entramos a la sala y Hada empezó a gritarme como loca

-Hada ya estoy aquí, me entretuve platicando con Sirius, no me iba a pasar nada

Hada puso una mueca sarcástica en su rostro cuando escucho el nombre de Sirius, seguramente lanzaría un comentario acerca de eso, pero Malfoy lo impidió diciendo

-Como si Sirius te fuera a proteger de todo, solo va dos años más adelantado que nosotros

Malfoy tenía razón pero por supuesto no se la daría, bufo y se marcho rápidamente hacía los dormitorios de los hombres, Hada no me lo perdono y su forma de vengarse por el susto que le había hecho pasar era molestándome con Sirius, todo el camino hasta la habitación no dejo de hacerlo, ya cuando estábamos adentro no pude evitar decirle

-Ya Hada basta, por que sabes que yo también te puedo molestar con Vincent

-Ni te atrevas Rose

-¿Entonces estamos en tregua?

-Lo estamos

Las dos estábamos un poco molestas jamás habíamos pelado y esta no sería la ocasión tampoco así que antes de cualquier percance las dos guardábamos silencio y esperábamos a que el enojo se nos bajará, nos cambiamos en silencio y muy secamente las dos al mismo tiempo dijimos

-Buenas noches

Ya en la mañana las dos estábamos de mejor humor, pero seguíamos en silencio, terminamos de alistarnos y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, donde Malfoy nos esperaba sentado el salón estaba vacio ya era tarde por lo regular los Slytherins eran demasiado madrugadores y les gustaba desayunar cuando los de las demás cartas aun no bajaban y leía una carta, Hada se sentó a su lado y le dijo

-¿Quién te escribió?, no se supone que el correo llega en las mañana durante el desayuno

-Buenos días Hada, yo dormí excelente y ¿tu? ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? Buenos días Rosalie

-Buenos días-respondí

-¿amaneciste de mal humor Scorp?

-No al contrario mi padre viene en camino la carta es de él me llego en la noche Rudgy me trajo la carta en la noche pero no la pude leer

-¿viene el tío Draco? Y eso ¿ya te extraña a su bebe?

-Si algo así y también a cierta muchachita insolente

Dijo esto una voz gruesa que pertenecía a él señor Malfoy voltee a verlo mientras cargaba a Hada y le hacía cosquillas, Scorpius rodo los ojos y yo sonreí ante esa muestra de cariño que no espere ver nunca en la sala común de Slytherin y menos protagonizada ni más ni menos que por Draco Malfoy, El señor Malfoy dejo a Hada y se acomodo su cabello hacia atrás con una mano tal como lo hacía Scorpius y se acomodo su traje gris, inmediatamente nos dirigió una mirada a mí y a su hijo y puso una sonrisa, se acerco hasta a mí y le dije

-Buenos días Señor Malfoy

El tomo mi mano y la beso

-Rosalie buenos días

-Quiero agradecerle el regalo que me hizo, es preciosa y no puedo expresar lo que sus palabras hicieron en mi muchas gracias

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque no tenías que decirle a tu madre que me diera algo, agradezco el gesto al parecer tu madre conoce mis gustos

-¿Padre vienes a verme a mí o a charlar con Rosalie y saludar a Hada?

-No te pongas celoso Scorp-dijo Hada

-Tengo hambre y sabes el humor que llego a tener cuando no he comido

-No seas ansioso Scorpius, tus abuelos te mandan saludos y felicitaciones por haber quedado en Slytherin y tu pronta participación en el equipo de quiditch, tu abuelo esta tan contento que dentro de un mes tendrás tu propia habitación y dejaras de compartirla con tus primos, también e vendrá a verte el sábado en el partido

Se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo de saludo mientras que Scorpius se ponía rígido

-¿Qué te pasa Scorp? ¿Acaso no querías una habitación para ti solo?-pregunto su padre

- Si claro pero viene el abuelo a mi primer partido y si perdemos contra Gryffindor seguro me deshereda

-Por favor Scorpius no digas tonterías sobre mi cadáver perderemos, aparte es obvio que estamos muy por encima de ellos no se dé que te preocupas –añadí

El señor Malfoy me sonrió y dijo

-Rosalie tiene toda la razón, aparte debería importarte solo mi opinión y sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti has entrado en tu primer año a el equipo de quiditch y eres un chico brillante así que deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia, para tu primer partido te he traído esto

Un paquete negro de piel dejaba ver lo que había dentro: una escoba, La cara de Scorpius siempre sería o haciendo una mueca sarcástica ahora se veía feliz simplemente feliz abrazo a su papa y fue como loco desesperado a abrir el estuche, una alfa saeta 6001 negra con verde era lo que contenía el estuche, Si existía el amor a primera vista y lo comprobaba, no existían palabras para describir lo que esa escoba era, tampoco a Scorpius le salían las palabras, su papa se acerco a él y le dijo

-Me tengo que ir Scorp dentro de un par de minutos tengo junta y todavía tengo que intercambiar un par de palabras con Snape

Scorpius solo dijo que si con un movimiento en la cabeza, el señor Malfoy se despidió de mi y de Hada y salió de la sala común

-Por qué no vas a dejarla en tu habitación, o ¿ya se te quito el hambre?-le dije

-Si ahora regreso

Hada se volvió hacia a mí y me dijo

-Scorpius está enamorado

-Sí y creo que yo estría dispuesta en formar un triangulo amoroso por esa Alfa saeta 6001

Scorpius regreso y nos dirigimos al comedor que estaba lleno nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y casi al instante un montón de lechuzas sobrevolaban en el comedor, la lechuza de mi Padre traía un paquete muy similar al que había en la habitación de Scorpius Malfoy estaba chorreando el jugo en mi túnica por el asombro que tenia, calló el estuche derramando la jarra de jugo de calabaza y rompiendo los panes tostados que había en la mesa no me atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento Hada y Scorpius no tardaron en hacer comentarios

-Salazar ¡¿Por qué?! , He perdido a mis dos mejores amigo en una mañana no es justo, al menos Rose ya no tendrás que tener un triangulo amoroso

-Creo que nuestros padres se han puesto de acuerdo Rosalie

Con ese comentario desperté de mi trance y le respondí

-Claro mi padre y el tuyo se pusieron de acuerdo hicieron las compras juntos, fueron a tomar una copa para brindar que quede en Slytherin y haber sido seleccionados para el equipo y después de eso fueron a jugar quiditch y quedaron para la próxima semana

-jajaja

Rieron Hada y Scorpius

-A lo mejor tu padre no pero tu madre sí, creo que sus padres tiene una extraña amistad, ¿no piensas abrir tu carta?

-Eso es más creíble pero aun así me cuesta trabajo creerlo mi Madre odia ir a las tiendas de quiditch, no creo que en su vida haya pisado una tienda de esas

Me puse a abrir la carta por su letra vi que era de mi padre

_Querida Rose:_

_Princesa quiero decirte que estoy completamente complacido que hayas quedado en tu primer año en el equipo de quiditch, aunque juegues para Slytherin, no te voy a mentir creo que tu lo sabrías de inmediato la idea de que un Weasley quedara en Slytherin era impensable yo quería otra cosa para ti Ravenclaw o Gryffindor tal vez, se que tú no tienes la culpa de esto sino Pansy Zabinni y el viejo andrajoso y descompuesto del sombrero seleccionador, lo que más lamento es no haberme dado cuenta cuando dejaste de ser esa niña expresiva, dinámica y con un carácter propio de mis genes, a convertirte en una niña responsable, estudiosa, seria y siempre lógica y racional aun así cariño quiero que sepas que te amo y que esto no cambia las cosas, espero que nunca por mi actitud hayas pensado que he dejado de quererte, te deseo lo mejor en tu curso aun así tienes la deuda conmigo que saques mejores notas que Malfoy y seas la mejor de tu casa y las demás, no te preocupes por la familia todos lo tomaron demasiado bien diría yo, suerte en tu primer partido has papilla a James con esta escoba los colores son demasiado Slytherins para mi gusto pero dice tu Madre que combinaran con tu uniforme, te mando un set de bromas de lujo con algunas no probadas para que las uses si a James se le ocurre hacerte algo _

_Te ama tu Papa _

_R.W_

Sentía el nudo en la garganta hasta horita me había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado a mi papa y lo que me hubiera afectado que el siguiera sin hablarme estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, obviamente no iba a dar ese tipo de espectáculos frente a mis compañeros tome un poco de jugo que quedaba en mi ropa con un movimiento en mi varita seque mi uniforme, guarde la carta y el paquete de bromas, me dispuse a abrir el estuche con una sensación extraña en mi estomago de la emoción, era una bella Alfa saeta 6001 como la de Scorpius solo que la mía era Negra con plateada, sabía que muchos me veían en especial un par de ojos color chocolate pertenecientes a mi queridísimo primo James, Merlin era grande muy grande era hermosa, no podía esperar a subirme en ella tenía que decirle a Scorpius que tendríamos que probarlas cuanto antes, no pude evitar poner una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, cerre el estuche y me dirigi a Scorpius y a Hada

-Los alcanzo en DCAO iré a dejarla

Pase por la mesa de Gryffindor y le sonreía a James y con la mano salude a Sirius iba a ser interesante este sábado

* * *

_**Creo que ya podemos perdonar a Ronald, ahh Draco que lindo es cuando quiere (quien fuera Hada) Esperooo sus reviews!! **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	8. Quidditch!

_**Hola!**_

_**Siento la tardanza pero todo esto se me complica con la uni, pero bueno aqui esta el sig cap, agradezco todos su reviews y alertas mil gracias!!!, bueno despues de esta cap el que sigue será el ultimo cap del preimer año e iremos con el segundo año, este cap me costo mucho trabajo digamos que esto de los partidos del quiditch no es lo mio pero hice el intento espero que me digan si les guto o no parta ver si vuelvo a narrar alguno...**_

* * *

Estaba parada enfrente del espejo de nuestra habitación Hada estaba terminando de ponerse la bufanda con los colores de Slytherin, me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo pero se contenía sabía que mi humor no era el mejor, después de que en la semana todo había ocurrido tan rápido no podía creer que ya era sábado el día del partido, las pruebas en realidad fueron reñidas desafortunadamente fueron más por requisito que por otra cosa debido a que Scorpius y yo ya teníamos los puestos seguros, Higgs y Pucey estaban más que complacidos con nuestra incorporación al equipo. Scorpius y yo teníamos que practicar más que todo el equipo por eso todas las tardes hasta muy noche nos quedábamos practicando, de alguna forma eso había dado pie a que nos lleváramos mejor, discutíamos todo el tiempo con los pies en la tierra pero cuando volábamos cualquier sentimiento de rivalidad o competencia desaparecía, Hada tenía que cargar siempre con nuestro mal humor, y sobre todo le molestaba mucho no vernos más que en clases ya que después todo se concentraba en una palabra _quiditch._

-Tranquila Rose, el uniforme te queda muy bien, tu y Scorpius le darán la paliza de su vida a James, no te pongas tan nerviosa

-No estoy nerviosa

-Te lo creería si no te conociera de toda la vida, tu tío Harry, papa, mamá y tus padres vienen a él primer partido, no dejarán que te caigas de la escoba

-No me caeré de la escoba, es cierto que está un poco grande para mí pero manejo bien mi escoba, solo es mi primer partido y mas que nerviosa estoy ansiosa por ya estar en el aire

-Bueno entonces será mejor que nos apuremos para desayunar Scorp estará desesperado por nuestra tardanza, sabes el si tiene motivos para preocuparse viene su abuelo Lucius

-¿Tan malo es que venga?

-No lo creo conozco a su abuelo tu sabes amigo intimo de mis abuelos "tio" de mis padres, es un hombre imponente pero adora a Scorp estoy segura, no deja de decir que Scorpius es el orgullo de los Malfoy, pero como te imaginaras es muy exigente siempre queriendo que saque las mejores notas, que aprenda un nuevo idioma que lea más libros…

Seguíamos con la plática mientras llegábamos a la sala común, yo le contaba de mis abuelos, que lamentablemente con ninguno tenía una relación tan estrecha por una lado a mis abuelos maternos apenas si los veía, se la pasaban trabajando y viajando, y por otro lado con los padres de mi papa éramos tantos nietos que apenas si podíamos intercambiar algunas palabras en las comidas familiares, al llegar Scorpius ya estaba esperándonos traía las dos escobas puesto que ayer había tenido que acudir con el profesor Snape y el se llevo mi escoba, me la tendió y nos saludo

-Buenos días

No se mostraba para nada nervioso si no hubiera visto ayer su cara después de la plática que dio el capitán le creería

-Buenos días- respondimos al unisonó

-¿descansaste Rosalie?

Una de las cosas a las que todavía no me acostumbraba era a que Scorpius dijera mi nombre: Rosalie, de hecho nunca me había gustado se me hacía común y corriente, mi madre en cambio siempre decía que era un nombre hermoso como la rosa; bella, distinguida, peligrosa por sus espinas y que definitivamente le hacía honor a mi nombre y más cuando estaba de mal humor, no me molestaba que me llamará así solo que nadie lo hacía y cuando lo hacían mis papas era para regañarme, de cualquier forma era raro

-Puse especial atención a eso Scorpius fue lo que dijo Pucey

El solo asintió con la cabeza, algunos compañeros de la casa nos saludaban con un gesto de cabeza otros los que iban en el mismo año y que teníamos más acercamiento nos desearon suerte en el partido, salimos de la sala hacia el comedor, los de las demás casas nos miraban con rencor, ya me estaba acostumbrado a esto, al llegar nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, Allan nos saludo y dijo que esperaba que ganáramos el partido, yo le sonreí en agradecimiento, después llego Sirius ya con su uniforme

-Hola chicos-saludo

-Hola Sirius-saludamos los tres

-Espero que hayas entrenado bien Rose, Wood esta mejor que nunca y ni que decir de Gorgovitch, es tan rápido como el mismísimo Harry Potter-dijo esto último mirando a Scorpius

-Ves Scorpius, después de todo no nos aburriremos tanto en el partido-dije mostrando una gran sonrisa

Scorpius también sonrió y dijo

-De cualquier forma no pensaba dejar que Slytherin se aburriera tanto, estoy seguro de atrapar la snitch en los primeros treinta minutos, ten suerte JR.-dijo Malfoy llamándole como lo hacía su papa

Sirius odia que le llamen así, y miro enojado a Scorpius que sonreía burlonamente y le sostenía la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran parecidos, los dos eran grises pero mientras que en los ojos de Sirius existía un brillo coqueto, los de Scorpius eran misteriosos y yo que pensaba que los ojos grises eran herencia de los Malfoy, pero al parecer también eran de la familia Black.

Antes de que termináramos de desayunar todos los del equipo fuimos hasta los vestidores, cada uno paseaba por su lado Pucey nos mando a Scorpius y a mí a la tienda de los Gryffindor haber si alcanzábamos a escuchar las estrategias del partido, Scorpius y yo salimos no teníamos pensado hacer eso y solo nos sentamos en el pasto en silencio mientras veíamos como las gradas se llenaban. De pronto se escucho una voz fuerte y firme que llamo a Scorpius

-Scorpius

Ninguno de los dos nos sobresaltamos pero solo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos, Scorpius volteo lentamente y vio al hombre que estaba a tras de él. Estaba segura que ese hombre era su abuelo, Scorpius se parecía a su padre, como el señor Draco al señor que llamo a Scorpius, este se levanto y yo hice lo mismo.

-Abuelo- dijo Scorpius mientras hacia una inclinación con la cabeza

Ese señor sí que daba miedo pense en irme de ahí, y cuando di el primer paso el señor pregunto

-¿Y esta señorita quién es?

-Es Rosalie Weasley mi compañera, es cazadora del equipo.

El señor hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de disgusto cuando escucho mi nombre, y me moleste, me miro fijamente y por mucho que me estuviera muriendo de coraje y miedo le sostuve la mirada.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y dijo

-Nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos después del juego

El señor Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y agrego

- Tengo cosas que hacer Scorpius así que más te vale atrapar esa snitch pronto

-así será Abuelo

El señor Malfoy hizo una inclinación con la cabeza hacia nosotros y se fue, Scorpius me volteo a ver y me dijo

-No lo tomes personal, así es siempre

-¿Crees que no lo sé? una cosa es que queramos fingir que entre nuestras familias no pasa nada pero la realidad es otra tu y yo deberíamos ser enemigos a muerte y no compañeros que se llevan civilizadamente a veces, no lo tomo a mal de seguro si Papa te hubiera visto conmigo hubiera hecho lo mismo, es mas creo que tu abuelo se aguanto mucho.

-Si, pero no me has hecho nada ni yo a ti como para que nos odiemos, incluso me caes bien a veces, si discutimos pero eso es por qué a los dos nos gusta tener la razón y por que de alguna forma en nuestra forma de ser nos parecemos, ¿te diste cuenta? Si el abuelo se reprimió creo que le caes bien ¡eres Slytherin!

-No bromees Malfoy, vámonos antes de que Pucey se ponga histérico

Llegamos a la tienda y tomamos nuestras respectivas escobas nos enfilamos para salir, el día estaba precioso; nublado y sin lluvia me puse en mi puesto mientras que el equipo de Gryffindor salía voltee hacia las gradas donde estaban los maestros y vi a mis tíos, a mis padres, a los Malfoy y los Zabinni, mi madre estaba pálida no quería ni verla solo conseguiría ponerme nerviosa.

El partido empezó y James le gano la quaffle a Pucey así que yo iba detrás de ella mientras que oía como Pucey daba órdenes a todos los demás, James era bueno me lograba esquivar fácilmente muy cerca de James iba Sirius y Higgs lo perseguía a él tratando de evitar que James se la pudiera pasar, intente ir más rápido pero James paro y pudo pasarle la quaffle a Siruis, yo no me había percatado que a el imbecil de Saintross se le había pasado la buldger y esta iba detrás de mí, afortunadamente Sirius fue rápido y con su escoba la aventó hacia el otro lugar le agradecía a Sirius con una sonrisa mientras que oía como los de Gryffindor estallaban en aplausos, Pucey grito.

-¡Deja de estar coqueteando Weasley acaban de anotar!, ¡Uckhart pon atención! ¡Malfoy no te quedes parado sal a buscar la snitch, no esperes a que ella venga a ti!

Después de sus gritos y ya más nerviosos que concentrados seguimos con el partido, james volvía a tener la quaffle pero esta vez si pude quitársela iba a todo lo que podía con la escoba mientras que tenía cerca de mí a Higgs se la pase para que anotara pero Wood era bueno y la paro, Pucey estaba de pésimo humor y solo gritaba a todos los demás, dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo y vi la snitch, pero ni Gregovitch ni Scorpius la habían visto, así que grite

-¡Malfoy el lago negro!

Scorpius y yo teníamos un trato si yo llegaba a ver la snitch o el veía que estaba cerca alguna buldger nos lo diríamos hacia donde teníamos que voltear o cuidarnos, Malfoy la vio y vi que seguía la snitch, Pucey lo vio y esto mejoro su humor tanto que le quito la pelota a mi primo Fred el otro cazador de Gryffindor, e hizo su ya tan conocida jugada con Higgs y Wood no pudo pararla ni la vio cuando se lo proponían esos dos eran realmente rápidos que ni siquiera Fred, Sirius y James pudieron evitarlo, por esa anotación nos dieron 30 puntos íbamos empatados, Pucey y Higgs chocaron las manos conmigo y dijeron

-La siguiente es tuya Weasley

Malfoy estaba muy arriba y no lo alcanzábamos a ver así que no sabíamos que estaba pasando con la snitch, Sirius traía la quaffle así que era mi turno era mi primer partido y tenía que anotar no era una opción, así que decidía, fui hasta donde estaba Sirius pero Higgs fue más rápido y se la quito, me la paso yo estaba casi a la mitad del campo y tenía a James detrás de mi Higgs cubría a Sirius mientras que Pucey a Fred no podía enviársela a ninguno, yo sabía que las posibilidades de que llegarán hasta el aro eran nulas, al parecer Pucey sabia de lo que pensaba y dijo.

-Hazlo y vuela Weasley

Y lo hice, la golpee y al instante volé hacia ella, y casi llegando al aro oí un grito

-¡Rosalie quítate!

Pero yo casi atrapaba la quaffle para volverla a aventar y enviarla al aro, alcance a hacerlo pero una escoba caía sobre mí. Todo paso tan rápido, me desestabilice de la escoba y perdí el control, casi me caigo pero logre sostenerme de la de Malfoy, él logro sostenerse de la suya, agradecía no asustarme tan fácilmente ni perder el control en estas situaciones, le dije a Scorpius

-No te muevas, ¿con la otra mano alcanzas a agarrarte del aro?

Se veía lejos pero era posible tal vez si lográbamos movernos un poco se podría

-No puedo hacerlo

-Inténtalo

-Con la otra mano tengo la snitch

En otra circunstancia lo hubiera abrazado, pero estaba evitando caerme

-Bien hecho señor buscador ¡hemos ganado!

-¿Podrían dejar tanta charla para después?, ¡hagan algo! –grito Pucey

Mi madre a de estar histérica así que saque mi varita y conjure un accio, me iba a regañar cuando supiera el hechizo, no tenia permitido hacer hechizos que no correspondieran a mi año escolar pero esto era de vida o muerte, la escoba vino a mí y me coloque con cuidado, ahora que ya estaba sobre mi escoba, Malfoy se balanceo sobre la suya y logro volver a subirse , La casa de Slytherin estaba gritando y celebrando nuestro triunfo, yo pense que no había anotado pero lo hice lo que quedo en el marcador 30-210.

Malfoy y yo chocamos nuestras manos y el paso un brazo sobre mis hombres mientras que el equipo celebraba, minutos después de seguir volando sobre el campo y comentar las jugadas que hicimos y pasar un poco el susto de nuestra casi caída bajamos, vi a mi madre en llanto que se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo, exagera si no me paso nada malo

-Estoy bien mama

-¡Eres una irresponsable Rosalie ¿no oíste que te grito Scorpius? Hasta yo lo oí!

-Ya paso Hermione la niña está bien, ella será más cuidadosa ¿verdad Rose?

Vi a mi padre y lo abrace y asentí con la cabeza

-Felicidades hija estuviste excelente

-Gracias papa

-¡No lo puedo creer cariño te ves tan linda con el uniforme! Tu y Scorp fueron las estrellas del partido, ven acá a darme un beso

Mi tía Pansy me ataco dando un sonoro beso, el tío Blaise también me felicito tanto por haber quedado en Slytherin como por haber ganado el partido, me dio risa ver como él, la tía Pansy y el señor Malfoy traían sus bufandas de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, voltee buscando a mis primos y a Sirius, ellos estaban con sus papas y fui a saludarlos, el tío Harry me regaño y dijo que debería de ser mas cuidadosa pero me felicito por mi triunfo cosa que hizo que se enojara James diciendo

-¿de qué lado estas papa?

-Debes de ser un buen perdedor James, los Slytherins ganaron limpiamente, me he enterado de lo que le has dicho a Rose, no te metas con ella o te quedaras sin escoba en vacaciones entendido?

-Si papa

Yo sonreí y abrace a James que intentaba deshacerse de mi abrazo

-Ya James no hay ningún Gryffindor que vea que te esta abrazando una Slytherin, aunque creo que no te importaba mucho cuando te abrazaba Sophia Crouch

Sirius comenzó a reír y le volví a agradecer por haberme salvado de esa buldger, él como siempre me sonrió y dijo que no iba permitir que me callera y otras cosas más que hicieron que mi tío Harry y el papa de Sirius rieran por su comportamiento, yo me sonroje un poco mientras que Sirius grande me decía

-Déjate querer Rose- yo lo mire mal ¡¿Por qué hacían eso yo era una niña?!

Malfoy fue hasta donde estaba yo, y cortésmente saludo con la cabeza al tío Harry mientras que estrechaba las manos con Sirius grande, y dijo

-Vamos Rosalie nos esperan en la sala común

-Ya voy

Me despedí de todos, Scorpius se adelanto mientras que yo esperaba que el tío Blaise se despidiera de Hada ¿era mi imaginación o tío Blaise estaba llorando?

El tío Blaise termino de despedirse mientras que su amigo Draco iba se dirigía hacia nosotros y me decía

-Buen partido Rosalie, pero deberías de tener más cuidado tu madre casi salta de las gradas

-Si lo sé no volverá a pasar

El señor Malfoy sonrió y dijo

-Bonita escoba

-Gracias

-Nos vemos luego, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hada y a mí me beso la mano el gesto era muy de Aaron, pero en fin…

Hada y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala común a festejar nuestro triunfo, el primero de la temporada.

**_Espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de pasar por venganzas hace poco subi un cap leanselo a quien les guste el dramione... no se olviden de los reviews_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye _**


	9. Fin de curso

_**Hola ¡!**_

_**Pues bueno por aquí ando, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, no ando en mis mejores momentos y no tenia cabeza para sentarme y terminar el capitulo, pero afortunadamente ya lo hice, como se darán cuenta el cap es de transición es el ultimo del su primer año y espero estar en condiciones pronto de escribir el siguiente .**_

_**Por otra parte entre a un reto llamado **__**Volviendo a los orígenes**__** del foro de Weird sisters, a los que les gusta el dramione los invito a que pasen y se lean los Oneshot y voten. El que yo escribí se llama **__**Mirar atrás**__** y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**_

_**Y para no aburrirlos con tanta cosa por ultimo quiero decir que este capítulo dedicado a mi querida **__**Serena Princesita Hale**__** que hizo un fic alterno a esta historia que me encanto y que me hace reconsiderar muchas cosas seriamente muchas gracias ya te lo había dicho pero no está demás. ¡Me encanto!**_

* * *

A veces perdía la cuenta de todas y cada una de las veces que mi madre tenía razón. Recuerdo que me había dicho que en el momento en que me acoplara a Hogwarts y a mis nuevos compañeros el tiempo se me iba a ir volando. No podía ser más literal. El distanciamiento con mi familia y ese hueco que se había formado lo llene con la escoba. Scorpius, Hada y yo la mitad del tiempo la pasábamos en el aire, los entrenamientos eran tan fuertes e intensivos que era más probable encontrarme en el campo de quiditch que en la misma biblioteca.

Cuando llego la navidad rehuía de ir a la madriguera tenía miedo y no me avergonzaba de ello pues Gryffindor no soy, no quería esas miradas de compasión de la familia o esos comentarios de _Gryffindor ganara la copa este año_ que siempre decía el tío George en navidad. Pero fue pasable, papa a pesar de todo hizo un esfuerzo y discutió con el tío George diciendo que este año _su princesa_ levantaría la copa, y que puedo decir papa tenía voz de Profeta por que hace apenas unas horas me encontraba levantando la copa restregándosela en la cara a James y a Straton.

Valerie Straton mi némesis personal esa niñita que se creía la más bonita la más inteligente la más popular, la que había alejado a mi primo favorito de mi. No tuvo que pasar muchas cosas para que empezáramos a odiarnos, Straton tenía esa necesidad de siempre llamar la atención, se creía una súper estrella como esas que salían en el cine, ventilaba su vida a todo mundo, todos sabían exactamente que comía con quien lo hacía y como, su afán de protagonismo me enferma y pone a limite mi paciencia retándome cada dos por tres a algo para demostrar que ella es mejor que yo. A veces cuando mi humor era bueno la ignoraba pues no iba a perder mi tiempo con ella pero otras no podía y me enfrascaba. Scorp y Hada siempre me alentaban a ignorarla y no perder mi valioso tiempo con ella pero cuando las agresiones eran hacia nosotros los Slytherins ellos no tomaban mucho en cuenta sus propias palabras y hacían lo mismo. Albus de ser mi primo favorito paso a ser parte del enemigo casi no peleábamos simplemente nos ignorábamos pero aun así teníamos nuestras disputas defendiendo a nuestra casa y a nuestros amigos, con James las cosas eran un poco diferentes se metía de lleno con Slytherin pero era cuidadoso con lo que me decía, creo que tenía que ver con que Sirius le mandaba miradas intimidantes cada vez que quería soltar algo en mi contra, la cosa con Scorpius era diferente le soltaba alguno que otro comentario por el quiditch pero nada más, y yo que pensaba que el problema iba a ser con él….

Mi relación con Scorpius había progresado, más bien mejorado, peleábamos por todo pero aun así existía un límite que nunca pasábamos, era divertido y se podría decir que era mi amigo. El quiditch hacia maravillas en nosotros había una complicidad que nos hacia ganar todos los partidos pasamos juntos una semana en casa de Hada las vacaciones de Invierno Año nuevo lo pasamos ahí mis papas, el papa de Scorpius y los de Hada fue mejor que haberla pasado incomoda todas las vacaciones en la madriguera con esas miradas de _pobrecilla quedo en Slytherin_ lo que ellos no sabían es que yo prefería estar mil veces en esa casa que en Gryffindor. Mi papa a pesar de lo distraído se dio cuenta y puso un alto hablando con mis primos y tíos diciendo que no quería que se me tratara diferente pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo una Weasley.

Ahora estaba feliz pasaríamos las vaciones en Italia con los padres del tío Blaise, después mi madre se había arreglado con los padres de Hada y Scorp para que las últimas dos semanas fuéramos a pasarlas con mis abuelos maternos los dos tenían muchas ganas de conocer un poco de la vida muggle ya que el siguiente curso tomaríamos estudios muggles como materia adicional y eso les ayudaría.

Hoy era nuestra última cena del ciclo escolar en el colegio y esperaba que con el triunfo de hoy ganáramos la copa de las casas, esperaba que ninguno de mis compañeros hubiera sido lo suficientemente idiota para perder algunos puntos estos últimos días. El festejo en Slytherin estaba a punto de acabar pues ya teníamos que ir al gran comedor y ver si nuestros esfuerzos habían sido recompensados.

Hada y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala común esperando que el señorito Malfoy se dignara a bajar tardaba horas, pero él decía que se tenía que ver impecable, eso o tal vez estuviera gastándole una Broma a Vincent, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente discreto para que no lo descubrieran hacía una mas y no vendría con nosotras a Italia.

-Estas igual que siempre Malfoy, no sé por qué has tardado tanto.

-No sé de qué te quejas Zabinni, siempre soy yo quien las tengo que esperar y ya habrá tiempo para contarte mi última hazaña

-¿quien fue ahora Allan o Vincent?- pregunte

-No hay que hacer preferencias los dos son mis primos a los dos los trato igual, deberías hacerme caso te podría dar unos tips para Potter.

-No me interesa hacer nada por ahora estoy de buen humor pero como Straton siga así el próximo año tu y yo tendremos que hacer pedidos de artículos sin probar a Sortilegios.

-Tienes que conseguir algo así Rosalie, estoy seguro que tu padre podrá hacer algo.

-No te preocupes el tío George estar feliz si le digo que le hare una lista destelladla con los efectos que causan sus productos, se tendrán que librar de hacer el control de calidad, nada mejor que un par de Gryffindor para probarlos.

Salimos hacía el gran comedor, aun no llegaba nadie estaba completamente vacío pero ya estaba todo decorado por todos lados estandartes de Slytherin lo adornaban, sin poder evitarlo los tres sonreímos con suficiencia nuestro primer año y la copa era para Slytherin.

Salimos de ahí para dar un paseo por la orilla del lago empezando a planear lo que haríamos en vacaciones.

-Rose has pensado en ¿qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Hada

-Pues si ese día juegan las Arpies y me gustaría ir, es más si el Puddlemere pasa jugaran los dos, así que no tienen pretexto para no ir Scorpius.

El sonrió y dijo

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso? El Puddlemere va a ganar y no sería bueno que hicieras un coraje en tu cumpleaños.

-Ya veremos. Por ahora hay bastante tiempo para pensar así que si tienen alguna idea díganmela. Saben mi cumpleaños perfecto sería uno en Hogwarts ustedes lo festejan aquí y yo no, justo es dos días antes de comenzar el curso- Respondí

-Yo preferiría pasarla en mi casa con mi Padre, pero bueno eso que mi madre ande por ahí no me alienta mucho la verdad.

-¿Tu papa todavía no piensa divorciarse?- pregunto Hada

-No, pero no les doy más de dos años juntos, se esperaran para el baile de navidad de tercero y seguro que se divorcian.

-¿Tan importante es ese baile?- pregunte

-Pues al parecer así es, es un baile que se hace desde que los Malfoy vienen a Hogwarts, es como un baile de presentación, si quieres mi opinión a mi no me importa mucho ni a mi padre pero el abuelo Lucius se empeña que mi padre siga la tradición, ya verás que no es la gran cosa como dicen, o eso creo yo.

-Mi madre me conto que después de ese baile se hizo otro en Malfoy Manor en quinto.

-Sí, mi padre hizo otro baile, aprovecho que el abuelo quería conocer a las candidatas a ser la futura señora Malfoy y el quería hacerse el importante, ya sabes, pero yo no me veré obligado a eso, espero.

Cuando ya era hora regresamos al castillo a festejar el triunfo de Slytherin, a ninguna casa le hacia mucha gracia que hayamos ganado pero la que mas se veía que no estaban para nada contentos era a Gryffindor por su puesto, pero ni siquiera sus expresiones de odio puro opacaban el orgullo que teníamos las serpientes al pertenecer a Slytherin.

La directora dio las felicitaciones correspondientes a la casa aunque se veía que lo hacía más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Mama me había contado que cuando ella estudiaba en Hogwarts la directora era la jefa de su casa. Por otro lado Snape no se mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que probablemente todos los de la mesa teníamos dibujada en nuestros rostros.

Cuando la cena termino nos dirigimos a la sala común mañana partiríamos a primera hora. Hada, Scorpius y yo estábamos mas emocionados por unas provechosas vacaciones, Tia Pansy lo había pintado genial tenía muchas ganas de conocer la cultura romana y no podía para ir ahí tal vez podría comprar un par de libros en latín antiguo, mama se moriría cuando los trajera a casa.

Al día siguiente en el tren que nos llevaría a Londres a punto de llegar a la estación estaba haciendo una enorme lista para que mi madre comprara antes de llegar con los abuelos Granger, quería que mis amigos vieran las cosas más interesantes del mundo muggle. Ya a punto de bajar con un movimiento de varita Scorpius hizo que nuestro equipaje fuera más ligero y pequeño para que lo pudiéramos cargar sin tanto esfuerzo mi madre se infartaría y me regañaría cuando viera que estaba haciendo magia avanzada para mi edad, pero yo lo diría que lo había hecho Scorpius. Al salir de la estación mi madre no estaba, hacía tiempo que ella había dejado de ir a los partidos de quidicth, tal vez era demasiada preocupación para mi madre verme a esas alturas haciendo cosas imprudentes de vez en cuando. Mi padre estaba a lado del tio Harry, tampoco había venido tia Ginny, se me hacia raro solo venia tia Pansy, El padre de Scorpius, mi Padre y Tio Harry al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para no venir con sus respectivas parejas .

Salude a mi padre mas efusivamente de lo que en Slytherin es políticamente correcto pero no me importo ya estaba aprendiendo que cuando me salieran estas repentinas muestras de cariño las dejara salir ya que no se repetían mucho.

Los tres saludamos a nuestros padres al mismo tiempo que nos despedíamos, tenía que llegar a completar mi maleta antes de partir, me despedí de mis amigos y de sus padres, pues Albus, James y mis demás primos llegaron, yo todavía tenía una comida en la madriguera por delante, contaría las horas para que se hiciera de noche.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos _**

**_bye_**


	10. Correspondencia

_**Hola!**_

_**Lamento muchisísimo la tardanza, pero como he dicho tarde pero nunca dejaré inconclusas mis historias.**_

_**Este cap y los que siguen estan dedicados a Serena Princesita Hale que si alguien ha esperado por esta historia es ella.**_

_**Hace poco actualice Venganzas ,y ya era momento de esta, es cortito pero pronto estará el siguiente, gracias por sus reviews, favs, y alertas en este tiempo, Por favor Lean Venganzas ahí sabrán porque estan castigados. Ya saben la historia esta en mi perfil**_

lo que esta en ** así es Hada**

lo que esta _asi en Rose_

Lo que esta así es Scorpius

* * *

Correspondencia

**26 de Julio**

**Queridos Rose y Scorpius:**

**Estas vacaciones apestan, ni siquiera esta mi hermano para molestarlo, él muy afortunado sigue en Italia, mis padres me vigilan como si fuera la heredera de Morgana Le Fay. Lo cual obviamente no es cierto ya que estuve revisando el árbol genealógico de los Zabinni y los Parkinson y no hay posibilidad alguna. ¿Cómo les va a ustedes? ¿será que para tu cumpleaños Rose podremos ver la luz del sol otra vez?**

**PD. Prometan que para invierno nos quedaremos en Hogwarts mi castigo sigue hasta que cumpla 20 años **

**Hada Zabinni**

_27 de Julio_

_Querida Hada y Hyperon_

_He tenido que soportar ver a James volando en su escoba todos estos días restregándome que él si puede practicar, lamentablemente está mejorando, sabemos que eso no es bueno aunque intento verle el lado positivo , estoy analizando todos sus movimientos. Quiero volver a Hogwarts o mínimo que pase este mes muy pronto para que sea mi cumpleaños, estoy portándome muy bien, ustedes hagan su parte._

_PD. Pidan permiso, sobretodo tu Hyperon, tu padre no estaba muy convencido la última vez._

_RW _

**30 de Julio**

**Niñas afortunadas:**

**Ustedes que saben de castigo si no han pasado todo este tiempo con los Greengrass, mi madre se hizo como si yo en verdad le importara y me trajo con ella y su familia a Irlanda después del accidente alegando que mi padre es un irresponsable, al parecer mi padre le ha pedido el divorcio mi madre no me dejará regresar a Inglaterra hasta que haya llegado a un acuerdo con él. Por otro lado él dice que es cuestión de días. Así que yo aconsejaría a Rosalie que hablará con su madre para que hablará con mi padre, note que la señora Weasley tiene cierta influencia. El invierno en Hogwarts es un hecho si es que mi madre quiere tenerme de rehén más tiempo.**

**PD. Es Scopius no Hyperon Rosalie **

**PD: Hada dile a Aarón que cuando regrese a Inglatera traiga mis guantes de piel de Dragón**

**S.M.**

_2 de Agosto_

_Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy Greengrass:_

_Está bien has ganado en el peor verano de todos. Hada no puede comunicarse le prohibieron su correo después de que vieron que pedía cosas al callejón Knocturn (no quieres saber para qué)._

_Le he dicho a mi madre y dice que le mandará una carta a tu padre (¡Ya sólo faltan 28 días!)_

_PD. ¿Mi madre cierta influencia en Draco Malfoy? No estés de Broma_

_PD2: Hablando de bromas te mando algunas cosas de Sortilegios Weasley (sin probar por supuesto) Saludos a Alan y a Vincent _

_RW_

3 de Agosto

Rosalie Weasley Granger:

Después de esos magníficos artículos de SW te estás mereciendo un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Tengo un par de anotaciones que tu tío agradecerá. Vincent y Alan se están convirtiendo en los mejores conejillos de India. El 5 regreso a Inglaterra con mi padre .

PD. Enserio, nuestros padres son amigos-enemigos algo raro pregúntale a tu madre.

PD2: ¿El festejo será ir celebrar el Triunfo del Puddlemere?

S.M

_5 de Agosto_

_Scorpius:_

_Le he preguntado a mi madre sobre tu padre, lamento decírtelo por carta pero ya te imagino histérico sino te lo hubiera dicho ahorita. ¿Estás listo? Ella dijo: "Nada del otro mundo Rose, salimos un tiempo" ¿Sabias eso? No te lo perdonaré nunca jamás si no me lo habías dicho ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Tengo bastantes teorías al respecto, en la que más me convence aparece mi Tía Pansy. _

_PD: Pregúntale a tu padre, necesitamos más información._

_PD2: Obviamente ganarán las Harpies, El Puddlemere está peor que los Chudley y eso ya es decir mucho._

* * *

_Nos leemos pronto! No olviden los reviews!_

_Besos_

_BYe_


End file.
